What Happens When a Dragon Gets Turned Into a Human
by trillion42
Summary: When Merlin's "siblings" named Kilgharrah and Aithusa show up, Arthur and the knights aren't too happy. They're jealous, in fact, because Merlin's isn't hanging out with them that much anymore! Meanwhile, Kilgharrah and Aithusa have to adjust being human! Jumping off of buildings, Spanish speaking, and a lovestruck Morgana soon follow. No slash. ElyanXAithusa (Because I can)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Merlin!" Gwaine called out. The warlock moved faster, dragging a young man a little older than himself behind him. The knight didn't want to know why he had been missing for a few hours, right? "Merlin!"

_Shouldn't we stop…?_

Merlin shook his head. _Gwaine'll ask too many questions. _

_Too late for that, young warlock. _

"Merlin!" said the knight, grabbing his shoulder. "Thought you get away from me, huh?"

"Hey Gwaine," said Merlin, nervous smile across his face. He tried to keep walking, but Camelot's least sober stopped him.

"In a rush today?" He then noticed the other person. "Who's your friend?"

_What should I tell him?!_

_ I don't know! _

_ And you're supposed to be wise….._

_ I'm not even going to respond to that._

"Ummm. He's….my older brother?"

Gwaine nodded and narrowed his eyes. "I can see it. What about a name?"

"Umm….Kilgharrah."

_You just told him my real name!?_

_ Calm down, no one knows you're the dragon._

"Well, we have to….go," Merlin concluded and dragged his "older brother" away.

"Where are we going?"

The dragon's question was soon answered when they barged in the empty physician's chambers.

"So," said Merlin casually, looking the dragon up and down. "Any idea how this happened?"

Kilgharrah snorted. "Yes, yes of course I know how this happened."

"You were never this sarcastic as a dragon."

"I was changed into a _human_." He shuddered as if it was the worst thing in the world. "Humans are sarcastic, are they not?"

"Your voice sounds weird too."

Kilgharrah suddenly noticed this too. "Oh my…I sound like _you_!"

"You look like me too….."

"What?!" The dragon seemed to be going into a panic attack. Merlin held up a mirror for him to see. Kilgharrah paled.

His face was formed much like Merlin's, except with very minor differences. His eyes were the very same royal blue and his hair was black and scruffy. He could easily pass as the warlock's older brother.

He stumbled to the ground and Merlin tried to help him up. "This is…."

"Fuc-" Merlin started, but with the dragon's glare he switched his wording. "Screwed up?"

"_Very _screwed up," confirmed Kilgharrah. "What shall we do?" He looked so lost.

Merlin thought for a moment. "I guess you'll have to stay here."

Kilgharrah just nodded. There was a pregnant silence that surrounded them for several minutes. They simply just stared and blinked at each other.

"Gauis will be gone for a few weeks," said Merlin, feeling awkward for breaking the quiet. "We'll be alone in this."

Kilgharrah shrugged. "Whatever." He then covered his month as if he just spilt one of his deepest secrets. "I'm even _talking _like you now!"

"I bet this has some ironic humor in it somewhere."

"Glad you find this amusing."

"Just trying to break the tension!"

Kilgharrah glared at his dragonlord. Even as a human, he was a little intimidating. "Young warlock-"

Merlin interrupted. "It's _Merlin_. Okay, I'm sorry, but hearing you say that while you look like this – " he indicated all of the dragon " – just sounds _wrong_."

Kilgharrah had a "not amused" face. "Humans are so annoying."

"You're one of us now."

"Don't remind me."

Before Merlin could respond, the door swung open and Arthur Pendragon strutted in. "_Mer_lin, where have you been?"

_This is the young Pendragon, correct?_

_ Yeah, that's Arthur._

"Well," he started. "Ummmm, this is Kilgharrah."

_Yes, that explained everything._

_ Shut it Mr. Scaly-Sarcasm._

"I'm his older brother," the dragon said, extending his hand which Arthur shook. "Kilgharrah."

The prince (and regent-king) looked him up and down. "Merlin never told me he had a brother."

"Never crossed my mind," Merlin muttered.

"Well, you don't think very often, that's why," Arthur said in their usual bantering way.

_Does he usually talk to you like this?_ The dragon's mind-voice sound surprisingly shocked.

_Eh, he's a prat. _Merlin turned to Arthur. "At least I'm not a dollop-head."

"Idiot."

"Prat!"

"Clotpole."

"My word! And don't you dare say it suits me perfectly!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Are you done, _Mer_lin? I need to train the knights."

Merlin nodded, resigned. "I presume you need me to do something like hold up a shield as you hack at me with a sword?"

"You guessed it." Arthur smirked as he strode out.

Kilgharrah turned to Merlin, eyes wide. "Is that a usual occurrence?"

Merlin shrugged. "Just a typical conversation."

The dragon's shocked expression did not change. "And you two are supposed to be two sides of the same coin. You hate each other!"

The warlock rolled his eyes. "We don't _hate _each other. We just like each other to a limit."

Kilgharrah was not deterred from his opinion. "But you said he 'hacks' at you with a sword!"

Merlin sighed. "It's fine. Now I have to go. Can I leave you here alone?"

Kilgharrah looked offended. "I'm thousands of years old! I think I can take care of myself."

The warlock rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked out.

Kilgharrah had never even _seen _the inside of the castle. He wasn't used to all the noises, or how he couldn't breathe fire now. Humans also seemed to be more of a threat as they were at his eye level. Noticing his lack of protection and knowledge, he did what anyone would do if they were stuck in a strange place and they heard a spooky noise.

"Merlin! Wait for me!"

The warlock turned, an unsurprised look on his face. "Castle a little different from what you're used to?"

The dragon nodded and tried not to jump as a door banged open somewhere. Merlin sighed and put an arm around his shoulder, leading him out.

"What are you doing?" Kilgharrah was ogling at the warlock's limb around him. "Is this a human way of showing an emotion?"

"Oh, um, yeah. You do it to a friend I guess."

The dragon tried not to let that comment get to him. Did the warlock really consider him a friend? He was saved from having to reply when the knight from before – Dwaine? – rushed over to them when they reached what the dragon assumed was the training field. (He remembered setting it afire a couple years ago, when he'd been freed, but all he'd gotten was an aerial view.)

"Merlin, you'd better hurry up. Princess is getting testy," he warned. Merlin ran off, abandoning the dragon.

"You're name's Kilgha – no, Kilhara, right?"

"Kilgharrah," he said simply. "You're a knight here?"

Dwaine – or was it Wayne – smiled. "Oh, you bet."

They chatted amiably enough, but the dragon was cut off when he heard a crash of metal and a grunt. Looking around, he saw Merlin flat on his back, shield rolling away. The Prince was standing over him with his sword, as if to strike. Kilgharrah was about to do something, when Arthur stuck out his hand and help the servant up. They shared a laugh briefly and then went back to training.

_Well_, Kilgharrah thought. _Maybe they _don't_ hate each other._

Gwaine was suddenly called back to training, leaving Kilgharrah alone. He shuffled awkwardly to a wall and stood there like a wallflower until the practice was over. Merlin came straight over to him, with a big grin on his face.

"You look like you're feeling awkward," the warlock said with raised eyebrows.

"That was probably a wild guess, but yes," Kilgharrah said, the frowned at how foreign his voice sounded.

"C'mon, let's…..I don't really know. You could stay in Gauis' chambers."

The dragon thought about it. "What if someone walks in, expecting the physician?"

"Everyone knows he's gone."

"Ummm, alright."

They headed back to the physician's chambers, Kilgharrah indignantly saying he would stay there this time. Merlin just rolled his eyes. Leaving the dragon there and walking down the hall, the warlock stopped.

_Three, two, one._

"Merlin! Wait, I think I should go with you!"

* * *

The next few days were fairly strange, with Kilgharrah adjusting to this new _human_ body and Merlin having to explain _human_ things to him. Strange, but amusing. Like teaching the dragon how to read.

"C'mon, its basic spelling," Merlin patronized.

"Young warlock – Merlin – I have mastered thousands of languages in my lifetime," the dragon said through gritted teeth. "But none were as confusing as this 'English.'"

Merlin sucked in a deep breath. "Let's start over then. This is an 'A' – "

"I know _that_," groaned Kilgharrah. "It's just how this written language is supposed to spoken is what confuses me."

Merlin had to roll his eyes. "How 'bout we end this lesson for today?"

The dragon shut the book enthusiastically. "Thought you'd never ask!"

There was another comment and soon, both were howling with laughter. Laughter that could be heard from all the way in the corridor.

"Do you think – ?" Elyan started, but Gwaine shushed him.

"I don't think he's willing to come tonight," Gwaine half-snarled. Ever since Merlin's "brother" (as far as they knew, he was) showed up, the servant had spent less time with the knights. He even missed their monthly drinking contest! No one noticed it at first, but soon they all realized what a vital part Merlin played in their group.

Gwaine was the crazy and wild one that made everything sound dirty. Percival was the silent and tough looking one, who turned out to be a bit of a softie. Elyan was the one who gave great relationship advice but was still single. Leon was the level-headed one, the one who took responsibility for everyone. Arthur was that one friend that shifted in and out of their group, and was the one they like to rant in displeasure about the most. But Merlin, no one could replace him. He was the fun, yet smart one of the group, the one who could be trusted with secrets and could make fun of his friends. The one who made everyone smile and who actually _listened. _Most of all, he was the one who kept the group together, seeing as most of them met because of him.

So, in short, they were missing their servant buddy. And they resented Kilgharrah for it.

"Let's just go," mumbled Gwaine, probably the most hurt out of the group. Merlin was the first friend he'd ever had. "He's probably forgotten about us."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry, this idea popped in my head...and you can see where that led. I know not much happened here, but in the next few chapters (if I write them) there will jumping off of buildings, mentions of Freya, angsty and jealous knights, a very jealous Arthur, some light humor, and probably (I'm not sure) some Dragon Lord/ Dragon fluff (in the non-slash way, unfortunately.) And sorry for Kilgharrah's OCCness but he's in a young adult human body, what am I supposed to do?**

**Reviews are loved. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are they doing?" Kilgharrah asked one afternoon as they watched a group of peasant boys play a game of tag.

"Oh, those kids? They're playing a game." Merlin noticed the dragons look of confusion. "You know, like messing around with friends."

The dragon seemed to understand, but a sad look came across his face.

"What's up, 'Gharrah?"

Kilgharrag had to smile at the nickname. "Just remembering the past. But that's behind us now."

The warlock wrapped a comforting arm around the dragon, making him perk up. Kilgharrah, though confused by it at first, enjoyed certain physical contact like that. It was mostly because the warlock was the closest to the last of his kind.

"Hey 'Gharrah," Merlin suddenly said. "Since you're a dragon and everything, does that mean you have magic?"

Kilgharrah thought for a moment. "Most likely. Let's see. Give me a spell."

Merlin looked around quickly. "We're in _Camelot_. You know, magic's _banned_."

"Oh, c'mon, Merlin, I bet you mess with magic all the time."

"Not in public!"

"What about all the pranks on Arthur?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

Kilgharrah laughed. "I didn't, until you told me."

"You sneaky little bastard."

"Hey, no need to use that type of language."

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up, the dragon following. "Really, 'Gharrah, you're human now. Get use to cursing."

Kilgharrah huffed indignantly. "I will not! It's offensive and crude."

"Live a little, 'Gharrah."

_I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not-_

Arthur watched as Merlin and Kilgharrah started laughing at some inside joke.

_Hell, I am NOT jealous. _

The prince never noticed it before, how much time he spent with Merlin. The servant basically spent every waking hour with him! Or used to. Ever since Kilgharrah showed up, Merlin had spent more and more time with him. Arthur now only saw his servant – his friend – when he was doing his servant chores.

_I am not jealous. _

They were across the courtyard, and Arthur was definitely _not _watching them.

_I am not jealous. Not of a peasant that just stole your only true friend. I'm not jealous that Merlin only teases 'him' now. No, I'm not jealous._

Merlin put an arm around Kilgharrah's shoulders. Arthur looked away.

_I am not jealous. I am not upset. I am not going to cry – wait, I was going to cry?_

Hand shakily going to his face, the prince was relieved to find it was not wet. However, his eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

_No man is worth your tears. No man is worth your tears. No man…._

Kilgharrah suddenly said something, making Merlin say a little too loudly, "You are such a _prat_!"

Arthur ran. He just ran. Away from the situation, away from the hurt. The only person Merlin _ever_ called a prat was Arthur. Until now.

The prince found himself in his room, staring out his window. Merlin and Kilgharrah were now walking back to the physician's chambers, the servant's laugh carried to the prince's window.

_I am not jealous. I am not jealous. _

* * *

"Merlin!" Gwaine called out, glaring at Kilgharrah. If he was going to lose his best friend, he wouldn't do it without a fight.

Both turned and Merlin's face broke out into a huge grin. "Hey Gwaine!"

The knight caught up with them. "Merlin, you missed our drinking contest last week!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. I'll be there next time!"

_Drinking contest?_

_ A monthly thing we do._

_ Oooooooooh. _

"We're having another one tonight!" Gwaine said, evil plan in formation. He and the knights could try and get Merlin back tonight.

"Ummmmm…" Merlin shot a glance at Kilgharrah. The dragon rolled his eyes.

"Just go!"

"Alright." Merlin turned back to Gwaine. "Expect me there!"

Gwaine's face was contorted in confusion. "What language were you just speaking?"

_What does he mean?!_

_ Merlin…..were we speaking in dragon?_

_ Of course not. We would notice….right?_

_ Maybe not. It's as easy as breathing for a dragon or dragonlord to slip into either language._

_ So what do I tell him then?_

_ Make something up._

"Ummm…..Spanish?"

_Spanish?!_

_ You told me to make something up!_

"Spanish?" Gwaine questioned. "It didn't sound like Spanish."

"Oh, you know how languages are…..always changing. Look at the time! Gotta go! OkayseeyoutonightbyeGwaine!" The warlock and dragon ran off.

"Spanish, Merlin? _Spanish?_"

Merlin pouted in frustration. "I'm not good at improv!"

Kilgharrah snorted. "You are when you need to cover up on of your magical mistakes."

The warlock glared. "You suck."

"What? You humans make no sense….. How am I sucking something?"

"Whatever. Do you want to come tonight? I'm sure the guys won't mind an extra."

Kilgharrah thought for a moment. "I don't think they like me. I'll stay here."

"You'll stay here?" The dragon nodded. "Alone? With all the noises that make you come crying to-"

"_Merlin!_"

"So are you staying with your creepy noises?"

"Okay, I'll come."

* * *

Everything had been perfect for tonight. The knights were discussing how to win Merlin back just as he walked in (thankfully not hearing their conversation). Much to their displeasure, Kilgharrah had joined the servant.

"Plan ruined," Elyan moaned.

"Not just yet," Leon whispered back. "We can't very well win our friend back with _him_" – all of them either disliked Kilgharrah so much, they didn't want to say his name or they just couldn't remember it – "around, but we can put him to shame."

Percival nodded. "How?"

Leon cracked an unusual (for him anyway; he was supposed to be the nice guy) evil grin. "Gwaine. They'll have a drinking contest. Gwaine will win and that guy will know to back down."

"I like it," said Camelot's least sober. "Hey! Killy! Want a drinking contest?"

Kilgharrah looked at Merlin, who nodded. "Alright," he said uncertainly. "What are the rules?"

"Drink until you drop. Last man standing wins," Gwaine declared. He never _ever _lost at something that involved alcohol.

Leon poured their drinks. "Ready, set, go!"

And it began.

_Many, many drinks later._

"'M fiiiiiiiiiine….." Gwaine slurrd after his fifteenth drink from a huge tanktard. Kilgharrah was on his twentieth and showed no sign of slowing down.

"Wait," the dragon said suddenly, holding up his hand. "I feel…..a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's finally affecting me."

Gwaine smiled and took another swig. "Seeeeeee…..this 'un a 'ightwieght, I teeell ya….." With that, Gwaine collapsed on the floor and passed out.

Kilgharrah shrugged. "I guess I win." He stood up. "Merlin, it's getting late. We should head back."

The warlock nodded in agreement and they soon left the group of dumbstruck knights and were out in the street.

The dragon smirked. "Silly human, thought he could out drink a dragon."

"So, how'd you win?"

"Since I'm a dragon, I have a sort of eternal flame burning on the inside. Alcohol is burned away by flame so…"

"You can't get drunk?" Merlin guessed.

"Correct."

"And you just did that because…..?"

"I like to mess with you humans. Why'd you think I always gave you cryptic riddles?" The dragon's toned sounded innocent, but Merlin saw the mischievousness.

"I hate you."

"I'm offended on the deepest level young warlock."

"Still hate you."

"Even if I do" – Kilgharrah got Merlin in a headlock and started messing up his hair – "This!"

"Especially if you do that!" Merlin had wanted to say, but he was laughing too hard. Instead he settled for, "'Gharrah! Kilgharrah! You're going to scalp me!"

After three hard-core minutes of messing around, they set off, Dragon and Dragonlord, into the night.

Little did they know they were being watched.

"We've lost him," Elyan stated bluntly, without the hurt he felt.

"Not yet," Percival said quietly as Gwaine muttered something in his drunken sleep. "Kilgharrah wasn't here for the past couple of years. We have been. If we remind Merlin of that, he'll realize we're his _real _brothers, not that only-related-by-blood brother, that wasn't here then decides to show up."

Leon nodded, liking the plan. "How?"

"Easy," said the largest knight. "We go on a hunting trip."

* * *

**A/N: Hey bros! So, yes, I will be updating this story regulary (just saying that for those who thought the last chapter was a one-shot) and the stuff I mentioned in the last author's note will still be happening. **

**And oh, yeah, there was a lot of nice reviews on this so far! Really, just thank you people! Thank you so much! (really, the plot-bunnies made me do this story, so I really expected almost no reviews.) Anyways, thank you!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Plan set?" Gwaine asked his friends on a breezy Wednesday evening. Everyone nodded. "Let's get our Merlin back!"

They walked up to the servant causally enough, all scowling when they saw "Kilgharrah" (they learned his name) make him laugh. Merlin pushed his "brother," which of course led to a full out battle. When Kilgharrah had him in a head lock, Merlin surrendered. He was released and they continued walking, arms around each other's shoulders.

"Hey Merlin," said Gwaine, his arm knocking Kilgharrah's off the servant's shoulders. The dragon seemed a little surprised at first, but continued walking with his eyes trained on the floor. "We were wondering if you'd like to go on a hunting trip with us."

"Yeah," said Elyan, stepping up on his other side, making Kilgharrah walk behind them instead of next to the warlock. "It'd be a long one too; for a whole weekend."

"And Arthur wouldn't even be going," added Leon, as he and Percival stepped up, cutting Kilgharrah off from Merlin entirely. "No 'clotpoles' to deal with."

Merlin smiled and all their hopes soared, but soon were diminished. "Sorry guys, I can't."

"Why?" Gwaine's tone turned very sour. "Is it because _Killy _is here?"

Merlin stared for a moment. "Killy -? Kilgharrah? What's he got to do with this?"

"Nothing," Elyan said sarcastically, Leon agreeing in the background. Percival, not one for words, just shook his head in a disappointed way.

"What's up with you guys?" Merlin was really getting confused here.

"Nothing," Gwaine turned away from him, voice filled with spite. "Have fun with Killy."

And, like that, the Knights of the Round Table were gone, all glaring and muttering darkly to each other. The warlock turned to the dragon.

"What the hell?"

Kilgharrah shook his head. "Humans confuse me."

"They confuse me too. What's there problem? What do they have against you?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Kilgharrah was quiet for a moment. "Do you think their jealous?"

Merlin snorted. "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"That you're spending all your time with me. They might miss you."

Another snort came from the warlock. "Yeah, right. They wouldn't miss me."

Kilgharrah looked surprised. "Really?"

Merlin shrugged. "I mean, I'm just a servant. It's not like they see me as much more than that."

The dragon shook his head, eyes wide and voice earnest. "You're not just a servant and you know that. And they know it too. They miss you."

Merlin looked a little stricken there. "I still doubt that."

"Young warlock-"

"Blahh! I told you to stop calling me that! It just sounds weird!" said Merlin, subconsciously trying to change the subject.

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. "It's weird for me to call you 'Merlin.' Merlin, Merlin, isn't that a bird?"

The warlock thought for a moment. "I think."

The dragon licked his lips, memories suddenly flowing back. "Mmmmm, birds. They taste great after a long day of flying, especially when you catch them in your mouth as they try to fly away."

The warlock was decidedly creeped out. "You eat birds?"

"Only the annoying ones. What's so strange about it? Humans eat chicken."

"I suppose you're right." Merlin sighed. "Why do they taste great after flying?"

Kilgharrah looked sad for a moment. "Flying makes everything better. Even the way things taste."

"You must miss it."

"Indefinitely."

"Well….." Merlin trailed off, suddenly struck by (questionable?) brilliance. "I have an idea! C'mon!" With that, the warlock grabbed the dragon's arm and pulled him in the direction of the tallest tower.

* * *

"We've really lost him, haven't we?" Elyan asked mournfully. Leon whacked him in the back of his head (lightly, though, because he was the "good guy").

"Don't talk like that! Merlin's our friend. As soon as _Killy_" – they all loved that taunting nickname – "leaves, he'll be ours again."

All perked up at the idea, except Gwaine. "Yeah, but is Killy ever going to leave?" he mutter darkly. "And when he does, what some more of Merlin's old friends show up?"

"Oh, stop it," Percival said, starling the group. He only spoke when he had an idea or opinion to share (or when there was a planned siege of raiding the kitchen). "Merlin is our friend, he probably just excited for his brother to be here. Remember the drinking contest? He brought Killy along, so maybe he wants us all to hang out."

Leon looked at him warily. "What are you suggesting?"

Percival huffed out a breath. "Maybe we should give Killy a chance."

"A chance?! A chance?! You want us to give the guy that stole Merlin-" Gwaine started indignantly.

"Yes, just try."

Elyan remained quiet for this whole time. "I'll do it," he said. "For Merlin."

Leon nodded. "For Merlin."

Everyone looked at Gwaine. "If it was for anything else…." He muttered. "For Merlin!"

Spirits raised and hopes high, they set off to find their servant friend. And they did.

They watched as Merlin plummeted to his death.

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Kilgharrah called over the high winds that surrounded the tower. He peered over the edge, feeling a little queasy. The ground looked a lot more deadly from a human perspective.

"Hell, no!" Merlin called back, smile wide across his face. "Let's do it anyways!"

The dragon was really started to question his dragonlord's sanity.

"Are you _sure _your magic will break the fall? And what if someone sees?"

"_Yes_, my magic will break the fall! And don't worry about anyone seeing, it's too dark out." Merlin looked at him. "Ready?"

"No," said Kilgharrah as the warlock pushed him. He screamed at first, until his natural instinct kicked in. He was a dragon, born to fly, this was his element. Then his thoughts switched back to human. He screamed again.

_MERLIN! _he yelled in his mind.

_Yeeeeeeeees?_

_ MERLIN, IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

_ Scared, 'Gharrah?_

_ MERLIN!_

_ I thought dragons were supposed to like flying._

_ THIS ISN'T FLYING, IT'S FALLING! _

_ Calm down, my magic's slowing us. _

_It better be._

_ Look, almost to the ground._

_ WHY ARE WE MOVING SO FAST?_

_ Calm down, calm down. _

_ MERLIN!_

Their mind conversation was cut off at that point when both touched the ground, unharmed but tussled looking.

"WHOO!" Merlin shouted. "Let's do that again!"

The dragon looked horrified. "We could've died!"

"So?"

"Good point, let's go again."

They ran back up to the tower, unaware of the panic attack the knights were having elsewhere.

"And-and-and then we just saw him jump!" Gwaine sobbed hugging Percival's arm to his chest. "He's gone!"

Elyan and Leon were hugging each other, no words said between them and Percival had silent tears running down his face. Gwaine continued.

"I-I bet this is our fault! We forced him to do this somehow! We're terrible friends! Why Merlin?! WHY?"

"Just-just to think, yesterday we we're talking and everything, even if his stupid brother was here! Now-now-now-" started Leon.

"He was my first real friend!" Camelot's least sober cried harder. "I can never tell him that now! I can never tell him that he's been the best friend I've ever had and that I'd lay my life down for him and-"

"Hey guys," said Merlin, walking past causally with Kilgharrah. All stared. "Beautiful night, right?"

"M-M-Merlin?"

"Yep, that's my name."

"H-h-how - ?"

"What?"

The dumbstruck looks were thrown around the group of knights, who quickly turned to gape at Merlin. The warlock shrugged.

"I got to be off," he said simply, sharing a smile with Kilgharrah before turning and leaving. Both looked excited, adrenaline seeming to radiate off them. They were doing something fun.

Gwiane looked at the other knights. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Humans. Are. Disgusting," Kilgharrah declared one morning in distaste. Merlin looked up.

"All this time as one and you just realized that?"

The dragon shook his head and glared. "I thought it was just because I was recently changed into one. Honestly, how many times a day does a human need to piss?"

Merlin didn't try to stifle his laugh. "That's not even the worst thing about being human!"

Kilgharrah's eyes bulged. "I don't think I want to know."

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much…" the warlock started teasingly. The dragon screwed up his face and put his hands over his ears.

"Merlin! _That's gross_!"

"Stop, you're acting like a baby."

Kilgharrah stopped, a horrified expression on his face. "Wait…..baby?" He turned to Merlin and shook him by the shoulders. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"'Gharrah?"

The dragon let out a shuddering breath. "We forgot about Aithusa!"

* * *

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! They forgot Aithusa! Who could forget that adorable baby dragon? Leave it to Merlin and 'Gharrah to mess it up...**

**The knights are confused, they saw Merlin jump, didn't they? I have a feeling this might turn into a reveal fic.**

**Oh, and someone asked how long this might be. Answer: maybe about five to ten chapters? I don't know, I just go with it.**

**And thank you to all the wonderfully wonderful reviewers! Imaginary penguins to you!**

**;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, let's go over this one more time," said Leon, a very pointed look sent at Gwaine. Camelot's least sober hated this idea. "We're going to _try _to be friends with Killy. If it doesn't work out we can go back to plotting against him."

There was a general amount of nodding and the group moved forward. They sent Percival ahead, to actually see if Merlin was there. His face was horrorified when he reported back.

"_They multiplied!_" he hissed, eyes wide with shock. "There's another one!"

"What?"

The tallest knight shook his head and indicated they should look for themselves. They did.

"What the hell?!"

"Who is that?!"

"What sorcery is this!" At that outburst, everyone turned to Gwaine, who shrugged. They turned back to the sight in front of them.

Merlin, and of course _Killy_, were now walking with a girl between them, instead of directly next to each other. They were all laughing and chatting away in some foreign language. The knights blanched clearly. The girl looked _exactly _like the two, save for her blonde hair. Percival was right; they were multiplying.

"What language are they speaking?" Leon asked.

"Spanish?" Gwaine offered. He got many odd looks. "Well, that's what Merlin told me!"

Elyan scoffed. "_That's _not Spanish."

"How would you know?"

Gwen's brother looked offended. "I speak it."

"Why didn't I know this?!" No one was surprised that Leon asked this. Everyone knew they were best friends.

Elyan rolled his eyes. "I have a life outside of you." Everyone was a little hurt by that comment, so he tactfully changed his wording. "Okay, I learned Spanish when I was traveling. You know, before I came back to Camelot."

There was a collective amount of nodding. "How'd you learn it?"

Elyan's eyes widened comically. "Ummm….you don't want to know. Let's just say I'm not allowed to visit this one tavern in Spain anymore."

The knights blinked at their friend.

"_Tote nuouv oav uttopeite aeioytn nyiois_," Merlin's voice carried over. Killy snorted as the girl looked a little peeved.

"_Juioy ruiop geal_," she muttered darkly.

Kilgharrah pouted. "_Juioy ruiop geal? Halte youio leyi kile!_"

"_Huiu tyiop frei!_"

The three laughed, identical eyes sparkling with happiness. Merlin looked different, the Knights of the Round Table noted. He held himself differently, as if some unseen weight had been lifted off his shoulders, like he no longer had a secret to hide.

"Ready?" Do or die time.

They walked up purposely, heads high and hopes higher. They faltered as the girl gave them a full on death-glare.

"_Hulit guij quil beitho?_" she asked Merlin. The knights shuffled awkwardly.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Aithusa, where did you learn such foul language?" He shot a look at Kilgharrah.

"Don't look at me!" Killy looked disgusted. "You know I don't curse!"

Merlin snorted and turned to the knights. "Hey guys, this is Aithusa…my little sister?"

Aithusa glared harder at them. "_Kilgoun giethl mema say._"

"No hablo espanol," Gwaine muttered as Elyan huffed. Seriously, it wasn't Spanish!

Aithusa raised an eyebrow and glanced at her brothers. "They think this is _Spanish?_"

"Yes," hissed Kilgharrah. "Because it is!"

"Oh…" It clicked. "Yeah. Umm…yeah. It's Spanish."

Elyan was still disbelieving. "Es en realidad?"

She nodded. "Si. Es espanol."

He didn't seem to believe her. "Ni halbar. No sonaba como estaba antes!"

Aithusa rolled her eyes. "Habla espanol. Merlin y Kilgharrah eran demasiado, pero uno forma diferente de ello."

The knight still didn't seem convinced, but took for an answer. The knights all gaped at him, while Merlin and Kilgharrah gaped at Aithusa. "We got to go," the servant said quickly. Kilgharrah nodded. With Aithusa between them, the swiftly walked away.

"There goes our chance at that," said Gwaine hopefully. "Killy obviously doesn't want to be friends with us, so let's not even bother."

Percival shook his head. "Quitter."

"We're not giving up on this," Leon said.

"I know," Gwaine pouted. "I just really hate this guy."

"We all do. Let's just try and be friends with him for Merlin's sake." That was Leon, ever the brief argument ender.

"If we hate him, why should we be friends with him? I know it's for Merlin, but can't we just try to steal him back?"

"Well that would involve…" started Percival.

"Estoy rodeado de idiotas," Elyan mumbled at his friends' idiocy.

* * *

"Where'd you learn to speak Spanish?" Merlin asked when they were safely back in the physicain's chambers (Gauis was still gone).

The teenage girl glared (she seemed to do that a lot). "That's the first question you ask me? No 'Aithusa, you're a baby dragon that got turned into a human, are you okay?' Or 'Aithusa, how did you survive without us, you being a baby and all?' Not even 'Aithusa, we're sorry for being terrible parents. Can you ever forgive us?'"

They both blinked.

"Idiots. Well, I you must know, there was this incident was I was flying over Spain. There was this tavern…and, well, things got ugly! Let's just say I made sure this one guy was never allowed back at the _El Taberna _again."

They blinked again.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Oh, she pulled the whiny teen voice perfectly. "I was a baby dragon, and no thanks to you two, I ended up just flying like everywhere!"

Yet again, they just blinked.

"Know what? Forget it!" She stomped off in to Merlin's bedroom, slamming the door shut. This was horrifying. They had an angry teenage girl on their hands.

"I think she has abandonment issues."

"No shit."

"Language, Merlin!"

The warlock breathed a very audible breath. "Lighten up."

Kilgharrah groaned in frustration. "Again with these phrases! How can I 'lighten up'? I'm not the sun, I'm not a lamp!"

Merlin just sighed and sat on a bench. These dragons were kinda getting on his nerves. "It's just – no, never mind."

Kilgharrah dropped in the seat next to him. "Humans."

"Dragons."

"Life."

"True."

* * *

Arthur was not surprised when Merlin clamored in, tripping over his own feet, the next morning with a huge smile on his face. Sure, Merlin usually smiled, but somehow, this one felt _genuine_. The prince had only seen him like this when Lancelot was still around.

"Morning Arthur!"

Arthur groaned and slowly got out of bed. He didn't reply to Merlin's overly cheerful greeting. In fact, he hadn't done much talking to his manservant lately. Ever since Kilgharrah arrived, they'd seemed to be growing apart.

"No 'shut up Merlin's' today?" Wow, Merlin really was thick. This was the first time he noticed?

Arthur simply rolled his eyes and started to get dressed by himself, only having trouble with the buttons (A/N: wow, twenty-something years old and still not fully able to dress himself? That's just sad, Pendragon). Merlin looked concerned.

"You alright, Arthur?"

The prince nodded stiffly, still not saying a word.

Merlin scrutinized him. "You're upset about something."

"Am not."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a unicorn. I know you too well. What's wrong?"

Arthur considered telling him, that he was his only friend (for some reason the knights didn't count) and he missed him, but thought it was too awkward (and too…girlish) to say. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Is it your father? Is he getting worse?"

Oh. Arthur had almost completely forgotten about his ailing father. Seriously, how'd he get so sick in the first place? It wasn't like when she betrayed them, Morgana placed a 'get sick and go insane charm' on him.

"He's fine." In truth he didn't know. He would've asked Guinevere (as she was tending to him) but she was away…..doing whatever she did when she was away. Wow, he really sucked at perception. How did he not know where his, ahem, courtier was?

"It's nothing, _Mer_lin."

The servant sighed. "Fine. Be like that. I was just trying to be a friend!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes and continued ignoring him for the rest of the day. Stupid Merlin. What did he know about friendship? You don't freaking ditch your friends just when your asshole (Kilgharrah wasn't an asshole and Arthur knew it.) brother shows up! Maybe, just maybe, that little voice in the back of his head whispered, Merlin didn't realize he was doing it and would be really sorry if he knew.

Yeah, right.

Arthur was used to people being his friend then leaving him for someone more "interesting." He was prince, so everyone liked to be in his good books. Once that mission was accomplished, they went back to their normal life and acted like the "friendship" they shared had never happened.

So, yes, Arthur was hurt.

"The world's gone mad, 'Gharrah." Arthur paused later, hearing the voice around the corner. Merlin (of course…).

"I mean, the knights are all mood-swingy, one moment all happy and cheerful, then I mention you and they sober up. Now Arthur's ignoring me for no reason. What's happening?"

"Well," said a voice that was most definitely Kilgharrah's. "Like I said, they may be missing you-"

"Just drop that theory, 'Gharrah. They wouldn't miss me. Besides, why would they? I didn't go anywhere."

"You're just spending all your time with me and Aithusa, that's all." Aithusa? Another one? Just great, thought Arthur. "They _must _miss you."

"I'm just a servant; they wouldn't miss me."

"How many times – you're not just a servant!"

Arthur silently agreed. Merlin was not, could not be, just a servant.

There was a sigh. "Whatever. Now, let's get back home before Aithusa discovers my wardrobe and experiments. Again."

"That was funny how she dyed your neckerchiefs pink."

"Quiet, you. Forget that we shared clothes?"

"Touché."

He heard them leave and Arthur walked around the corner, on the way to his room. Merlin really thought himself as "just a servant?"

By tomorrow, Arthur would get over this grudge of his and make the manservant know he wasn't.

* * *

**A/N: Guys I am sooooo sorry for not updAating this sooner! Every time I tried to write the next chapter, life was like "look you got an essay due tomorrow" or "hey, you have to run a mile in gym class now" or "your mom will kick you out if you don't clean up the back porch." Yeah, so sorry. **

**Thanks guys for reviewing! Everytime a new one comes in, I do this werid thing that is a cross between dancing and screaming while my mom gives me "that look." So, just thanks guys! Dragons for you!**

**I'll try and get another chapter up by tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gwaine walked down the castle corridor, thoughts running through his head.

_What's Killy got that I don't? I was Merlin's best friend. I AM his best friend. Why'd that guy have to come here and ruin everything? And now the guys want to be _nice _to him? He freaking stole Merlin! And now that Aithusa girl is here. Another one! I'm not going to lose Merlin! I'm not!_

He glared at the ground. Stupid Killy. Stupid Aithusa (even if she didn't do anything yet). Stupid siblings. Why'd they decide to come and visit Merlin _now_?

Gwaine looked up as he heard…..noises coming from around the corner. He rushed forward and peered around.

"Holy shit," he muttered. "That traitor."

He turned away in disgust. Elyan, that little traitor! He was supposed to be on his side of this! And what does he find? He finds the knight _snogging _that Aithusa girl! What the hell? No, seriously, what the hell? Elyan and Aithusa?! What was this world coming to?

"I've never met a girl like you," Elyan said from around the bend. Gwaine subconsciously eavesdropped.

"I'm never met a guy like you," Aithusa mumbled back. "I think….I think."

"What?"

"Te amo," she whispered in Spanish.

Gwaine heard Elyan's breathing pick up. "En serio?"

"S-s-si."

Gwaine heard a smacking noise. Oh, they were kissing again. "Te amo tembien, Aithusa."

"Oh, Elyan!"

Gwaine decided to walk away at that point. Really, who would have thought them as a couple? And seriously, they just met. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they both spoke Spanish.

Back to his original thoughts, what was he going to do about Merlin? He needed his buddy back. No, Merlin wasn't just his buddy, but his bro, his homie, his amigo, also. Like they were long lost brothers who found each other (that actually didn't sound that bad as a song, the knight mused). Anyways, he was going to get Merlin back if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerlin!" Kilgharrah's panicked voice rang through the hall. The warlock looked up from his book as the dragon burst into the physician's chambers.

"Merlin! Come quick! It's Aithusa and that knight, Elliot – or Liam, I think – they're – they're – !"

"Calm down, 'Gharrah." Merlin stood up and placed a hand on Kilgharrah's shoulder. "What's up?"

"A-Aithusa and that knight – seriously, what's his name – they're – they're sucking on each other's lips!"

Merlin blinked.

"It's disgusting! Is that even sanitary?"

Merlin blinked again.

"Are you even listening?"

Merlin let loose a sound that was between a laugh and a growl. "Elyan – Elyan's snogging Aithusa?"

"Snogging? No, they're sucking on each other's lips!"

"That's kinda what snogging is. They're – they're kissing?"

"I guess. Why? What does it mean?"

Merlin looked a little sad for a moment. "It – it means you really like someone."

"So, since I really like you, would I ' kiss' you?"

"Ummmm…not that 'really like'….more like, like like." Merlin coughed. "Like love."

Kilgharrah had the decency to blush. "So…they….love each other?"

"Or just really like each other."

The dragon shook his head. "But is it _sanitary?_"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, shoving your tongue down someone else's throat is sanitary. Completely."

"_What?_"

"Let it go, 'Gharrah."

The dragon gave him a 'not amused' look. "Have you ever 'kissed' someone?"

The warlock suddenly looked very sad. "My friend Gwen kissed me once. Then there was this time with Morgana…..I don't really want to talk about that. Then….there was _her_."

"Her?"

"F-_Freya_." Suddenly, all the unspoken humor in the air was gone.

"Who was she?" Kilgharrah watched as the warlock sat down and hid his face. He dropped down next to him, placing an arm around his shoulder.

"_S-she was so beautiful. So nice and kind, too. She couldn't control what she was – it wasn't her fault!_" Merlin had started sobbing.

"Merlin?"

"_It wasn't her fault! She couldn't control it! She didn't deserve to die!"_

Kilgharrah wrapped both arms around the warlock now (he knew this was called "hugging." Merlin had explained it in a very awkward conversation). "What happened?"

_"She – she was cursed to always k-kill at night. Cursed to be a basset. She-she attacked Camelot. And – and-"_

"Who killed her?"

Merlin was silent (save for his crying). The dragon wanted to press the issue, but he didn't. Some things you can't force out of people.

The warlock turned to Kilgharrah, eyed sad, but grateful. "Thanks."

"For what?"

Merlin sighed. "For listening. I haven't told anyone this, not even Gauis. Just…thanks."

Kilgharrah smiled. "It's no problem. I'd do it anytime."

"It's just….you understand. I never thought you would, being a dragon and all, but you do. It's nice to have a friend."

Kilgharrah raised an eyebrow. "I'm not your only friend. What about the knights? Arthur?"

"They are friends…..just not real ones. I would lay down my life for any of them, but none of them _get _me. I'm always the one making a joke out of myself just so they don't really see me as who I am. I'm not even sure why. I guess I was funny once, and they just expected me to always be like that. Like I'm that idiot friend that's never taken seriously."

Kilgharrah was taken aback by this statement. "What do you mean?"

Merlin shook his head. "Sorry…..ever since this incident with a lamia a few weeks back….I've just felt….resentment towards them? The lamia….you know what they are, right."

"Those demon bitches that control poor bastards' mind and eventually suck their souls? Yeah."

Merlin blinked. "You just…cursed. Twice. In the same sentence."

Kilgharrah shrugged. "You're a bad influence on me. So, anyways, what happened with this lamia?"

"She took control of the knights, made them say things and almost attack me. They don't remember a thing. It was terrible, though. Not what they did, but what they said. They called me 'just a servant 'and told me 'I didn't matter.' I know, I know, not the world's most hurtful insults but-"

"Merlin," the dragon interrupted softly. "You're not just a servant. You do matter. I'm sure they didn't mean any of it."

"But I'm _not_. What if they were really thinking it? What if they meant it?"

"I'm sure-"

"I-I just have a feeling they did." Merlin looked resigned.

Kilgharrah sighed. "Alright." He suddenly felt a little angry. "I think I need to have a little chat with someone."

"Who?" Merlin looked like he needed a hug, which Kilgharrah gave him (the dragon wondered how humans discovered this display of affection. He just imagined the first person to be hugged like "what are you doing?" And the other person would answer "shhhh, just go with it." Humans were so odd.)

"No one. Now, can I leave you here?" He smiled as Merlin pouted.

"I'm not a child."

"Suuuuuuuuuuure."

"'Gharrah, just a week ago, _you _were begging me to check for monsters under the bed."

"Was not! Just…don't do anything stupid. I know you do things you regret later when you're upset."

"How would you know that?"

There was an awkward silence. "Ididn'tlisteninonyourthoughtswhenIsensedyouwereup setorsad! Don'tjudgeme! I'mnotastalker!" At that, the dragon left Merlin to his thoughts.

Which _really _wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Arthur walked down the corridor to the physician's chambers, hoping to catch Merlin. He had passed Kilgharrah earlier, him looking like he was going to bite some heads off. Arthur sincerely hoped whoever had wronged him had a high pain endurance.

"Merlin?" he called as he pushed opened the door. He was here to set things straight; to tell Merlin he wasn't just a servant. Instead of that, Arthur found himself being hugged tightly by a very drunk Merlin.

"Arrrrrrrthuryyyy Arrrtur," the warlock giggled. "What briiiiiings you to my laaaaaair?"

The prince tried to keep a straight face. Merlin getting drunk was always amusing to watch. "Hello, _Mer_lin."

"Awwwww, don't be a praaaaaat."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Buuuuut you were thinking it!"

"Idiot."

"Praaaaaaaat."

"Are you alright, Merlin?" For the first time, he noticed that his manservant's eyes were red and puffy, like he'd been crying.

"Yeaaaaaah. Just 'emembering stuff. Like Freya and my dad and Will and Lancelot and the time with the laaaaamia." Merlin sat on the floor, pulling Arthur down with him.

"What?"

"Ooooooooh, yeah. You don't know about that. And you don't know I have m-"

The door swung open. "Merlin!"

The warlock smiled. "Heeeeeeey, 'Gharrah! Join the par-ty!" He hiccupped.

Kilgharrah rolled his eyes and pulled the warlock off the prince (Merlin had been leaning on Arthur). "C'mon, let's get you to bed."

"But I'm not tired," Merlin whined. With that, he nearly collapsed there on the floor, except Kilgharrah was able to drag him to his room and close the door with a bang before that happened (Merlin helped out a little, supporting himself just enough so he didn't become dead weight just yet). Arthur stood up as he came out.

"Sorry. You know, he's a lightweight."

The prince nodded. "Never let him have more than three drinks. And they should be watered down at that, too."

Kilgharah smiled, and rolled his eyes fondly. "Merlin."

"What does he have?" The question was suddenly screaming at Arthur.

The dragon's head snapped up. "What?"

"He told me I don't know that he has something. Something that begins with an 'm.' What is it?"

Kilgharrah looked almost scared. "Ummm…..yeah…..ummm, muffins?"

"Merlin has muffins?"

"Umm….yeah. It's more of an unhealthy addiction. He bakes them all the time." The dragon sincerely hoped this was plausible.

"But _muffins_?"

"Ummm….yeah. Oh, I here Merlin calling in the other room, speak of the devil! Well, I have to go! Bye!" The dragon said that a little too fast. He raced out of the room, into Merlin's.

Two thoughts were on Arthur's mind:

_ ? _

_2. That Kilgharrah character is hiding something._

* * *

**A/N: MERLIN ACTUALLY DOES NOT HAVE MUFFINS BECAUSE THEY ARE EVIL PASTRY ITEMS! Muffins are evil. **

**And yes, I put Elyan and Aithusa together. There are no fics about Elyan, and if he's in a fic, he either dies or is forever alone. In the show, he dies and is forever alone. And I get the feeling he was always overshadowed by Gwen. So, that is why I put them together...BECAUSE ELYAN DESERVES LOVE TOO!**

**Did anyone catch the Starkid reference? Hint: Gwaine thinks he and Merlin are buddies, bros, homies, amigos, and long lost brothers who found each other. Hmmmm? *cough* Holy Musical B man *cough* Dynamic Duet *cough* Batman and Robin *cough* I wanna be a modern dancer *cough* (Yes, there was a LOTR reference in an earlier chapter)**

**And, again, thank you to all the wonderfully wonderful reviewers! May many penguins, cookies, turtles, pandas, cakes, and pastry items (but not muffins, 'cause they're evil) come you way!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Elyan walked up to other knights later that day, he found that all of them had equal expressions of horror.

"What happened?"

Gwaine took a sharp breath. "I now had a deep fear of Kilgharrah."

Leon's eyes widened and he gulped. "He…he was so _descriptive._"

Only Percival seemed to find humor in all of this, as he laughed a little dryly. "We're all gonna die."

Elyan raised his eyebrows. "Umm…?

Percival sadistically smiled. "Kilgharrah just verbally threatened us with an inch of our lives if we ever hurt Merlin. He mentioned something about that lamia from a couple weeks back, then abruptly left, but not before…" he shuddered.

"I'm scared," Gwaine said.

"And where were you?" Leon suddenly realized that Elyan hadn't been threatened with them.

The knight blushed. "Nowhere."

Gwaine's previously scared look turned into a knowing smirk, but with Elyan's death glare, he suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"So what did Killy say he'd do?"

Leon bit his lip. "Um…well…"

Percival laughed his sadistic/insane/frightened laugh again. "He's gonna kill us! We're all gonna die! We didn't even do anything!"

Gwaine's eyes lit up. "Yeah, what did we do? I mean, he has to have a reason for giving us death warnings."

"You said he mentioned the lamia," Elyan noted. "Do you remember what happened with that bitch?"

"Um…she controlled us – an enchantment, I think – and…you know, I really don't remember." Percival put on his "thinking face."

"You don't think….we hurt Merlin, do you?" Leon suddenly had a terrible thought. "Kilgharrah's threat surrounded us not hurting Merlin…then he brought up the lamia…."

"We couldn't have," Gwaine said, doubtfully. "He's…Merlin. We couldn't have hurt Merlin."

"You could of. The lamia did have you under her control."

Leon glared/pouted at his best friend. "Elyan, you said 'you,' not 'we.' You think-"

"No, I was basically dying, when that happened. Remember?"

"Sorry."

"Anyways," Gwaine started. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do." Percival rolled his eyes. "We just act normal, be nice to Merlin, look hot while swinging our swords, and maybe Killy won't kill us."

"How is us look hot while swing swords relevant?"

The largest knight did a "_sexy and I know it_" pose. "Because I always look hot!"

Everyone blinked.

"Oooooookay. Off that topic. What do we do now?" asked Gwaine.

"We got training in ten minutes."

"Okay, I guess we can do that…."

* * *

Arthur walked to the training grounds slowly, gears in his head whirring away.

_Merlin has muffins…Merlin has muffins? What does that even have to do with him being upset? And _why _was he upset? He mentioned Will; I remember that kid. And Lancelot; he was a good knight even if he couldn't keep his hands off Gwen (I can't really blame him; she's hot). But who the hell is Freya? And he never met his father; why was he crying over him? Merlin is so confusing… And Kilgharrah! What's up with him? It's like he's hiding a secret or something._

His thoughts were interrupted as Gwaine roughly crashed into him, the other Knights of the Round Table trailing behind. Maybe he could ask them.

"Sorry, Princess!" Camelot's least sober cried as he got up from the ground. Arthur followed his suit before popping his question.

It's alright." He blinked. "Do you know what's up with Kilgharrah?"

He got many raised eyebrows and scared expressions at that. "Meaning?" asked Leon.

"I think he's hiding something. I don't trust him," said Arthur. He felt a little terrible for bashing his best friend's brother, but it was true.

"He just threatened us with death," Percival said, this time without his sadistic/maniac mirth.

"What?"

"He said if we ever hurt Merlin, he'll…" Leon cringed.

"Did you hurt Merlin?" Arthur's mind was sent back to his manservant. Merlin had been crying. He had been drunk. Had the knights done something?

"Of course not!" Gwaine was red in the face, already offended. "We would _never _hurt Merlin!"

Arthur raised his hands in an "okay, okay, okay, calm down, you maniac" way. "It's just that I found him in his chambers, crying his eyes out, drunk."

All the knights had concern flash over their features. "What's wrong?" Elyan ventured.

"He mentioned something about remembering people and the time with the lamia."

"The time with the lamia?" Gwaine whispered. His eyes widened. "Did he say what happened?"

"No; he just said he was remembering things. That's all. He was about to tell me something, about something he had, then Kilgharrah came in."

"What happened then?"

"Merlin was totally sloshed, so Kilgharrah dragged him to bed. When I asked him what Merlin had – what he was about to tell me – and he said Merlin had muffins."

Elyan was the first to snicker. "Muffins?"

"Muffins are evil!" Gwaine burst out with. By the way everyone looked at him, the knight felt very awkward and stared at the floor.

"Why muffins?" Leon questioned, face ever so serious.

"I think he was lying."

"No shit," muttered Percival, but then covered his mouth, remembering that he was talking with the prince (and regent-king!) of Camelot. Arthur seemed unperturbed.

"So, nobody has any idea of what's going on?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Should we find out?" Gwaine offered. "We could go ask."

Nodding, they set off to the physician's chambers.

They all forgot about training; Merlin was more important.

* * *

"Hey 'Gharrah!" a cheerful Aithusa called as she bounded in. She saw his face. "What's up?"

"Merlin," he muttered. "I'm worried about him."

"Why?"

"He nearly told Arthur the he has magic!"

"What happened?" Aithusa sat down next to him on the work bench and tossed and arm around his shoulder. He looked at her a little despairingly.

"He was upset. Apparently a lot of people he loved died, and the knights told him that he was just a servant-"

"Not Elyan!" she chirped, glaring at him a bit. "Elyan's too amazing to do that!

He sighed, remembering what he witnessed before. He was starting to wonder how humans actually liked sucking on each other's lips. "Not Elyan, and, really, not the others either. They were controlled by a lamia a few weeks back…and you probably can see where that went."

"But it's the lamia! The knights wouldn't have told Merlin he was just a servant with their own free will!"

"Merlin seems to think they were just speaking what they really felt." Kilgharrah sighed. "So, anyways, he got drunk and then Arthur walked in. He was just about to tell him he had magic when I found them."

Aithusa raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get out of that one?"

"The idiot had started the word already with the 'm.' I told the prince that Merlin has muffins."

"Muffins? That's the best you could come up with?" The teenage girl suddenly giggled. "What did Arthur say?"

"He questioned it, then I ran off."

"Nice."

"Hey!" the older dragon protested. "I tried!"

"Yes, because it's perfectly normal to have muffins."

"What?"

"I don't know; I was trying to be witty."

"Well stop. Now, you have some questions to answer, young lady."

Aithusa's head snapped up. "What'd I do?"

Before Kilgharrah could answer, however, Merlin came stumbling down the stairs from his tiny bedroom. Both dragons stood up and rushed over.

"My heeeeeeeeeeead is killing me," the warlock moaned as Aithusa shoved him into a seat. "What happened?"

"You got drunk," the teenage dragon stated, rolling her eyes.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit."

"And you almost told Arthur you have magic," Kilgharrah added, disapproving look set on his face. Merlin groaned and put his head in the table.

"I hate everything."

The dragons sat down on either side of him, one's expression sympathetic, and the other's sympathetic but still a little cross. "Merlin," said Kilgharrah, voice soft but scolding. "You've got to be careful. You almost told your biggest secret to Uther Pendragon's son!"

"Hmmm….I'm an idiot," the warlock mumbled, not paying much attention. "But it's not like they'll ever figure it out – I mean, I've done loads of magic right in front of their faces and they haven't even noticed."

"Yeah….but just be careful, Merlin," Aithusa said, poking him in the back. "I don't want to lose a parent."

Merlin had to smile. "If we're your parents, who's the mom?"

"You are, of course," Kilgharrah quipped quickly. "I'm obviously more masculine!"

"Great. I'm a mother.…" Merlin put his spinning head back on the table, it throbbing too painfully for him to argue.

"Cheer up, Merlin! You're the best mommy ever! Even if you and 'Gharrah did kinda abandon me…."

Merlin groaned again. Without warning, he stood up and rushed over to a chamber pot, vomiting all the contents of his stomach.

"What have you learned from this?" Kilgharrah scolded, facial expression a little annoyed at the warlock and a little concerned.

"That's it's a bad idea to get drunk because I will vomit and almost tell Arthur I have magic," Merlin sighed. There was a cough at the door.

There stood Prince Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Everyone was frozen. Kilgharrah was the first to react.

"Run Merlin!" he cried, charging at the knights and prince to make way. They all parted, leaving room for Merlin to run. The warlock bolted.

Arthur and the knights now knew Merlin's secret.

Merlin did not have _muffins_.

Merlin had _magic_.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Magic reveal! Hahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Hey bros, sorry for not updating sooner, but my school's carnival (with actual rides) is here and if I don't go my teachers will fail me (they won't, but one will publically embarrass me if I don't say 'hi' to her while I'm there).**

**I've noticed that I mention the lamia and Uther still being alive. My bad! Bare with me people. (Uther dies before the lamia happens, but apparently not in this fic!)**

**And yes, Guest, I completley agree with you; Kilgharrah and Aithusa look like Benedict Cumberbatch and Evanna Lynch.**

**And muffins are evil: they're drugged but you don't notice because they want to take over the world and every muffin you eat is drugged and the drug makes you go under thier control when the great Muffin Revolution starts, then there will be only the few of us non-muffin eaters that survive.**

**And thank you to all the reviewers! You guys have no idea how much one review makes me smile! So thanks, and may the magics be ever in your favor! **


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana was walking in the woods causally. She was smirking, though. Her plan was set, and that night she was going to infiltrate Camelot and kill Uther Pendragon. It couldn't possibly go wrong!

But, for now, she was just strolling, enjoying the warm weather. That was, until a very familiar and solid something came flying at her.

"Sorry!" a voice called. She looked up and glared. "Morgana?"

"Merlin," she muttered. "Here to try and poison me again?"

The warlock rolled his eyes. "Really? Let that go, I never _wanted _to poison you."

"But you did anyway."

"I _had _to! To save Camelot!"

"Don't give me that shit!"

Merlin was about to reply, when he suddenly realized why he was out there in the first place. "Love to chat, but I got to run!" he called as he scuttled away.

Morgana stared after him. Ouch. That hurt. Merlin usually stayed a while, promising that she would never win while pledging his loyalty to Arthur. Granted, he was almost always tied up when that happened, but _still_. Why didn't he stay and fight? That was no way to treat a lady! So she did what any logical person would do.

She ran after him.

"Merlin!" she called, furious. He turned with surprised eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" He didn't slow his pace, so she sped up.

"Why didn't you fight me? Tell me that I'm never going to win?"

He gave her the "WTF?" face and hurried on. However, Morgana never took no for an answer.

"_Taithe!_" Her eyes flashed gold.

A root grew right where the warlock was about to step, and he ended up falling flat on his face. There was a sickening crack accompanying his fall.

"Well, looks like you're not going anywhere." Morgana smirked as she stood over him.

"What do you want, Morgana?" Merlin sat up, glaring, and tried to stand. He fell back with a yelp of pain.

Morgana bent down to his level, her face masked in mock sympathy. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"You bloody broke my ankle!"

"You poisoned me!"

"Let it go!"

"Never!" Stepping over him, Morgana pushed Merlin roughly on his back and kneeled on top of his chest. "Now, tell me, why were you ignoring me?"

He gave her another "WTF?" look. "What? You just want to know why I ran earlier?"

She glared. Her legs slid off his chest, until she was basically straddling him, as he started to struggle. "No!"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

She squeezed her legs around him tighter as she continued angrily. "Why did you run away?"

"Why should I tell you?" Merlin felt her nails dig into is shoulder. One spell – hell, one huge push – and she would be off of him. "Why does it matter?"

"Admit it, you're into me!" she screamed.

His eyes widened. "What?!"

She bent her head closer to his. "You ran earlier because you're afraid that I'll reject you! Admit it!"

"Wha – ?"

"You like me!"

"How'd you even get that from me not wanting to stop and chat with the woman that tried to kill me and my friends multiple times?!"

Her voice was now low, deadly almost. "You like me."

His eyes grew rounder. "What? No!"

She glared harder. "Just admit it! I might _not_ reject you!"

"What?"

"You like me, just admit it, and maybe I'll tell you how I feel about you!"

"_What?_"

Merlin was getting way too confused and annoyed at the moment to care anymore. "_Cael y uffern I ffwrd I!_" His eyes turned gold and Morgana was flying in the air. It unfortunately did not knock her out as he intended the blow to.

"Y-you have magic!" she cried as stood as she stood up. He rolled his eyes.

"No, a huge gust of wind just pushed you off of me."

Releasing a battle cry, Morgana launched herself at him.

And for the next few minutes, hours, days, or however long it lasted (it seemed like forever, but in reality was quite short), Merlin had no idea what happened.

Because she had brought a huge rock down over his head.

* * *

"So…how long has Merlin had magic?" Arthur tried. Kilgharrah was not an easy person to talk to.

After Merlin's little magic reveal and escape, the knights had seized Kilgharrah and Aithusa (Elyan looking sorry and upset as he watched Gwaine manhandle her). Both dragons were now in the dungeons, where the prince was supposed to be interrogating them. They themselves had not confessed to magic, so they would not be burned at the stake.

Kilgharrah sighed, almost bored and turned to Aithusa. "_Huglik trei logino_," he muttered in "Spanish." (read: dragon language)

"I see how it is." Arthur nodded. "Not going to answer me, huh?"

Aithusa rolled her eyes. "No, he was actually explaining to me how we would escape tonight. From what Merlin's described, Camelot's guards are the worst in all the five kingdoms."

Arthur only blinked.

Kilgharrah took a deep breath. "Listen, is Merlin your friend?"

The prince looked away. "He lied to me."

"Is he still your friend?"

"He's a sorcerer."

"Warlock," corrected Aithusa.

"What?"

"A warlock," explained Kilgharrah. "He was born with magic."

That made the prince look up. "Is that even heard of?"

Kilgharrah nodded. "It's pretty common, except no one's as powerful as he is."

Arthur snorted. "Merlin? Powerful?"

Aithusa's eyes widened. "The most powerful of them all. Some call him Emrys."

"Merlin's _Emrys_?" Well, there was the guy Morgana was looking for.

"Yep."

Arthur shook his head. "No way."

Kilgharrah sighed. "There's more to him than meets the eye. He's supposed to help you unite the lands of Albion."

"But…Merlin…he's…this is screwed up," was what Arthur finally managed out. "Why should I believe you?"

Kilgharrah shrugged. "I really can't give you a reason."

Aithusa put on a thoughtful expression. "Me neither."

Arthur just stared at them.

"Is Merlin still your friend, though?" the dragon pressed again. "Would you kill him for being born with magic?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…yes to your first question, and no to your second." Arthur got the strange feeling that Kilgharrah asked confusing questions a lot. "Why does it matter?"

"Are you really going to lose a friend over this?"

There was an internal conflict going on in the prince. Part of him wanted to scream magic was evil and burn some sorcerers at the stake, while another part wanted to call Merlin an idiot and hit him on the back of the head whislt forgiving him for lying.

"What should I do?"

"That's for you to decide."

* * *

The knights, meanwhile, were still in Gauis' chamber (still no elderly physician).

"Alright," sighed Leon. "Admit it, how many of us guessed that Merlin had magic."

All hands went up in the air.

"Saw his eyes flash gold," said Gwaine, hurt that his best friend didn't at least tell him.

"Watched him make shapes out of smoke when he thought everyone was sleeping on a hunting trip," commented Elyan, shrugging. He was okay with magic.

"I just guessed," said Percival simply.

"And what are we going to do about it?" Leon verbalized what everyone was thinking.

"I guess he's still our friend," muttered Gwaine.

"He is," said Elyan.

"So what do we do?"

"We go out after him." They all turned to see Arthur walk in, surprisingly followed by Aithusa and Kilgharrah. "When I find him, I'm going to smack that idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm baaaaaaack! It's been like forever since I last updated! FOREVER! I apologise, everyone, but let this be my explaination: plot bunnies, school projects, f*cked up internet connect, and me not knowing how to use a can-opener.**

**So, Morgana's a little crazy for Merlin...hehe. Should I put Mergana in this, or one-sided (Morgana's side) Mergana, or make Merlin but like "WTF, get away from me, bitch!" or even, enchanted Merlin "in love" with Morgana, or Morgana holding him captive or...I should just stop now.**

**And, as always, thanks to all the reviewers! We broke 60, guys! Yaaay! May much chocolate(or whatever you like) come your ways! And thank you!**

**Remember, stay in school, beware of muffins, and hug your hobbit daily. I'll try and update again this week!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was a very awkward ride when the group set out to find Merlin. Kilgharrah and Aithusa stood close together, mostly muttering in "Spanish," while the knights and Arthur glanced over at them, wondering what the dragons were talking about (all feared that they were being gossiped about).

Arthur coughed. "So…um, Kilgharrah. Do you and Aithusa have magic?"

The two looked at each other. "Um…our situation is strange."

"Well?"

"Um…you see, Merlin's a-" started Kilgharrah.

"We're dragons," Aithusa bluntly stated.

"What?" was the reply that came from everyone.

Kilgharrah looked down and the teenage girl continued. "Yep. We're dragons. Like those big scaly things that fly and breathe fire."

Gwaine gave them a look and gestured to their bodies. "Then how…?"

Kilgharrah shook his head. "Not sure. Just woke up one day as humans."

"I thought my father killed all the dragons," Arthur piped up.

The older dragon looked a bit embarrassed. "Not all of them…remember that dragon that attacked Camelot a few years ago?"

The prince nodded, the rest of the knights listening with raised eyebrows.

"That was me…and Aithusa was that dragon egg you were after a few months ago…"

At that, Arthur and Leon (who were the only ones actually in Camelot when 'Gharah attacked) started yelling at the poor dragon, while Elyan's face turned horrified.

Percival looked at him. "What? Shocked your girlfriend's a dragon?"

The other knight gulped as Aithusa looked back at him and winked. "She's only a few months old….I'm pedophile!"

Percival knew he shouldn't have laughed, but he did anyways. "You only snogged her."

"I feel disgusting…She'd still a baby!" Elyan shuddered.

Gwaine joined in on the conversation as Arthur and Leon go off their horses and made motions that challenged Kilgharrah to a fist-fight. The dragon rolled his eyes and slid off his horse.

"Elyan's perv-ing on baby dragons!" Camelot's least sober sang out with a smirk.

Gwen's brother hid his face. Percival laughed again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Arthur's voice was heard yelling as Kilgharrah kept a pretty calm face.

"It means what it sounds like."

"But why should I even believe that you're a dragon?"

"Why not? It's not the weirdest thing that's happened around here."

Leon walked over to Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival and shook his head. "You know; he's right. It's not the weirdest thing that's happened around here."

"Then what is?" asked Percival. "I mean besides that time we found Gwaine in that…"

"Subject change!" called Gwaine. "Okay, well the weirdest thing that's probably happened around here is when we found Princess and Merlin in the armory."

"What's so weird about them in the armory?"

"Remember, that time-"

"Oh, _that _time." Percival blushed at the memory.

"Nope; that's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened around here," Leon stated as he started off at something in the background. He pointed. "That is."

Elyan had apparently gotten bored with small talk. He had wandered off and Aithusa had followed him. Well, the knight had hit first base. They were making out.

"Why is that the weirdest thing?" Gwaine inquired.

"Because she's a dragon."

"True, true."

They watched for a while, but got bored and turned to watch Arthur yelling at Kiligharrah. The knight and the baby dragon kept snogging.

Elyan, you pedophile.

* * *

Merlin woke up with a splitting headache. No wonder too; it was a very solid _rock _that Morgana had brought down over his head. Wait a minute…Morgana?

"Morning!" cried the witch as she splashed the warlock in the face with a bucket of freezing water.

Merlin sputtered a bit, noticing that he was changed to the ceiling. "Really? Really? Again with the water? And the chains? I thought we did this last time! What, are you gonna shove a snake in my neck again?"

Morgana blinked, then smirked her signature smirk again. "Don't pretend you don't love it."

"What?"

"You know, seeing you wet and chained up turns me on."

"_What_?!"

She put her hands on either side of his face. "Admit it. You're madly in love with me."

He tried to back out of her grip, but the chains stopped him. "Umm…no. You hate me, remember?"

She gave him what she thought was a sympathetic look. "Aww, you're just afraid, aren't you? Don't worry; magic's nothing to be scared of. And we can be together without Arthur butting in."

Merlin blinked. "You think I'm afraid of my magic? And Arthur?"

"Why else would you come and find me, sweetheart? I'm the only one who understands you. I can help. You just discovered you have magic; I know how scary that is." She leaned closer to him.

Merlin blinked again, in a way that showed he was shocked. "Umm…I didn't 'come and find' you I-"

"I'll help you, sweetheart. And Arthur will never find us."

"Ummm…no thanks."

She pouted. "Babe, don't be this way. Arthur will hate you when he finds out you have magic. You might as well join my side."

"Thanks for the offer…but, no. I think I'll be going now." He tried to scrunch out of her grip again.

Morgana gave him a "you're so cute!" look and put on a cutesy voice. "And how are you going to do that, Merly?"

He sighed. "Well, there's one thing you don't know about me…I didn't just learn that I had magic."

"And?"

"And…_rhythid_!" His eyes flashed gold and his wrists were free. He turned to run, but Morgana pounced on top of him.

"Where are you going?"

"Get off of me!"

"I love you!"

"What? Get off of me! What are y- mmph!"

* * *

Aithusa woke up in the middle of the night, still feeling a little deflated at their failure of finding Merlin. She may deny it, but she missed him.

"I still can't believe Merlin's a dragonlord," she heard Arthur say. Quickly, the dragon acted like she was sleeping.

"Me neither. He kind of sucks at being one too. I mean, he never listens to me!" That was Kiligharrah's voice.

"Why'd you choose him, then?"

"Choose him? What do you think this is? Dragon's don't get to pick their dragonlords. They have no say in it either. It's inherited."

"But his mother, Hunith, doesn't seem to have any magic."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "He inherited it from his father. He was the last dragonlord."

"But wasn't that Balinor?"

"Put two and two together."

Aithusa heard the prince gasp. "Merlin's father is…oh, shit."

"What?"

"He was crying when Balinor was killed…and I told him…I told him no man was worth his tears."

She heard Kilgharrah whack Arthur in the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"'No man is worth your tears'? You're heartless."

"I was raised to believe it; and it's true." Arthur's voice was indignant, but he also seemed to doubt his own words.

"Would you cry if Merlin died?"

There was no answer.

"Would you?"

Aithusa shuffled in her pretend sleep, trying to get in a more comfortable position, but still listened.

"Merlin is my friend," Arthur said at last.

"That's not the answer to my question."

"And I'll never have to answer it because Merlin won't be dying anytime soon."

Kiligharrah sighed. "You know, he's right."

"Who is?"

"Merlin. He says you're a gigantic prat."

Aithusa could tell the prince rolled his eyes. "And he's an idiot."

"The Prat and the Idiot; Best Friends for Life."

"What?"

"Nothing, just the musings of a thousand year old dragon."

"_What_?"

"Nothing."

There was a sigh. "We'll find him," said Arthur. It wasn't a request or a question.

"We will," confirmed the dragon.

* * *

**A/N: Hellos, I'm back! Well, here is the chapter. Think what you will.**

**Oh, and sorry Mergana shippers, but there will be no two-sided Mergana in this fic, but when Merlin was like "What? Get off of me! What are y- mmph!" I left that open, as in not writing what happens then and after that...so you can imagine what you want.**

**But, seriously, I don't think Mergana would have fit in this fic. It's too...something.**

**And thank you for reviewing everyone! You guys f**king ROCK! We broke 80! I hope cookies, cake, smiley face, and othe stuff (but not muffins) come your way!**

**(Oh, and muffins are evil. Gwaine and Morgana will reveal why in an upcoming chapter.)**

**Oh, and may the magics be ever in your favor!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kilgharrah was a patient dragon. But that did not mean he was a patient human. These knights were getting on his nerves.

"My turn!" Gwaine squealed, almost like an excited teenage girl. "Okay, I spy with my little eye…"

"A tree," Percival said, bored.

Camelot's least sober pouted. "How'd you know?"

"You've spied a tree for every turn."

"Oh."

Yes, that got a bit annoying after a while. Kilgharrah couldn't even vent to Aithusa, seeing as she and Elyan the pedophile were giggling and whispering to each other in Spanish. The knights were still playing "I Spy," so that left Arthur. Oh joy.

"Hey," the dragon said, falling into pace next to the blonde. "Load of idiots back there."

Arthur snorted. "I'm surprised I even knighted them."

There was an awkward silence after that, before conversation resumed.

"So…ummm, has Merlin ever mentioned his girlfriend?" Merlin seemed to be the only common ground they shared, so Kilgharrah decided to talk about the warlock.

Arthur's head snapped up. "What? Girlfriend?"

Kilgharrah snorted at the prince's expression. "Yeah. He had a girlfriend."

Arthur's face was still disbelieving. "Merlin can't have a girlfriend…he's Merlin."

"Believe it. Her name was Freya."

The prince's expression turned from doubtful to kicked puppy. "My little brother's all grown up…" he mumbled under his breath. Kilgharrah just caught what he said.

"You just called Merlin your little brother! Ha, I knew it!"

Arthur blushed. "I did not!"

"You so did! I can't wait to tell Merlin! I knew it! I knew it!"

The prince (still blushing) cocked his head. "You knew what? And I did _not _call Merlin my little brother!"

Kilgharrah turned serious. "He thinks he's just a servant to you. That'll prove it, you saying that. He'll see what you mean to him." The dragon smirked. "He's your _little brother_."

Arthur bit his lip, remembering of how he overheard Merlin admitting that. He had tried to do something about that, but then Merlin had to ruin it by some-what revealing he had magic.

"Why did he think that?" the prince asked softly.

"Eh, let's just say a certain lamia was involved."

"Lamia? What happened with the lamia?"

"Well, it took control of the knights – you know how that is – and they, well, pushed him around a bit, insulted him, told him he was just a servant-" Kilgharrah stopped as he saw the look of pure anger on the prince's face.

"I'll kill them," he growled, glaring back at the Knights of the Round Table, who currently were arguing the difference between chickens and roosters (Gwaine apparently thought they were the same creature). "No one hurts my little br-" he stopped at Kilgharrah's smirk.

The dragon rolled his eyes. "They weren't in control of their actions, yet Merlin seemed to think the lamia made they say what they truly thought. I think he was just angry that they never apologized or something, even though they don't remember it."

Arthur clearly calmed down at that. "Alright, but I'm telling them and forcing them to apologize. No one gets away with hurting my litt – Merlin – unless it's me."

Kilgharrah face palmed. "You were going good for a while, then you just have to ruin it like that."

"Like what?"

"At one moment you're calling Merlin your little brother, the next, you're saying that you're the only one that can hurt him."

Arthur smiled. "Well, that's the thing about having a little brother; only you can beat the shit out of them. Anyone else, though, will die a violent death if they try."

Kilgharrah shook his head in return, smiling nonetheless. He was about to respond when Gwaine called out.

"Hey, Princess, Killy! We found something!"

Apparently, eye spy had paid off, seeing as Percival spied the piece of Merlin's jacket.

Aithusa held it at arm's length. "It's Merlin's," she confirmed with an "ewww" face. "I can tell. And I wouldn't recommend smelling it."

Kilgharrah took it from her, then passed it to the other knights.

"Well," said Leon, always the thinker, "If that's Merlin's, shouldn't he be around here?"

Everyone scanned the area, almost as if they were expecting Merlin to pop out of nowhere (well, he was a warlock; it could be possible). After just ogling at every tree with an expression that said "are you Merlin?," the group felt very stupid.

"Hmmm…should we look around? Like, actually _look_ around?" asked Elyan. Aithusa's eyes suddenly widened.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" The teenage girl suddenly seemed very excited. She cupped her hands over her mouth and whispered something. Her eyes glowed gold.

"Sorcery," Arthur hissed, before he realized that he wasn't supposed to hate magic anymore.

With a smile, Aithusa's eyes turned back to blue and a small light shone around the piece of Merlin's jacket. Looking down, the knights also saw a similar brightness leading in a pathway. All stared at the baby dragon.

"Brilliant, 'Thusie!" Elyan said, pecking his girlfriend quick on the cheek. She blushed at the nickname, but smiled.

"Thanks, _Elly_," she said, teasing the knight. "I figured since I'm a magical creature, I should be able to do magic."

"Then how did you know the spell?" inquired the older dragon.

"I got bored and actually read a book," replied the teenager. "You'd be surprised what they put in those things. What you can learn."

The knights and Arthur just shuffled awkwardly around, as the topic of magic was still new to them.

"Well," said the prince, breaking a long, unknown silence. "Let's go find Merlin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgana still had Merlin pinned under her, kissing him senseless. She had a feeling that he had given up on fighting it, but he still wasn't kissing back. She pressed harder.

Merlin, on the other hand, was quietly in his mind screaming "_I love Freya! I love Freya, Freya, Freya, Freya…Morgana…Morgana…no, FREYA!_!" He was quite conflicted.

Neither noticed when they were no longer the only ones in the vicinity, let alone the glowing path leading to them. However, both noticed when they were roughly pulled apart (much to Morgana's disappointment and Merlin's relief). And they both noticed that the Prince (and regent-king!) Arthur and his Knight of the Round Table were there.

The warlock took one look at friend's faces, and bolted. Unfortunately, he suddenly remembered he had a broken ankle and promptly fell down. He tried to scramble away as they neared him.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried, trying to reach out to him. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"C'mon, Merls," Gwaine tried with a smile, which faded as the warlock moved further away.

Seeing that his Dragonlord was in distress, Kilgharrah stepped forward, Aithusa quickly following him. Merlin instantly relaxed at the sight of the dragons.

"Hey, Mommy!" the teenage girl squealed as she leant down to hug him. Kilgharrah glanced at the knights quickly before copying her. The three made a form of a group hug.

Whilst the knights and Arthur were feeling hurt by the fact that Merlin trusted the dragons more than them, they forgot Morgana. Actually, everyone forgot Morgana. Except Merlin.

So, it was no surprise when she tried pulling a knife on Arthur, that there was the simultaneous screamed of "MERLIN!"

* * *

**A/N: *bangs head into wall* Hey guys! Sorry this is so late, but I had MAJOR writer's block on this story for some reason...(blame the muffins. My friend ate one the other day *shudder* and then she breathed on me. It's the muffins. Muffins are evil.) And sorry this isn't really that funny. The next one will be, I promise! **

**So, who got the last line of this? I thought it might be confusing...(I don't know.) Well, anyways, it basically says Merlin got knifed. Yay!**

**And guys...I'M GETTING A KITTEN! AND I'M NAMING IT MERLIN! Ahem. Okay, that's out of my system. I doubt you really care.**

**Okay, back to the whole point of the author's note; thanks to everyone that reviewed and such! You all get the magics (which are hopefully in your favor)! Again, thank you! :D**

**Until next time...(watch out for muffins.)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, _hello no_!" Aithusa screamed as she tackled Morgana. "You _did not _just knife my Dragonlord!"

The baby dragon wrestled the sorceress to the ground as the prince knelt in front of his friend.

"Merlin, no," Arthur said, eyes disbelieving of the sight in front of him. Merlin, _that idiot_, had, yet again, saved his life. By jumping in front of a knife.

"Oh, hey Arthur," Merlin said with an odd smile on his face. "What's up?"

"Merlin," the prince said in a warning voice.

The warlock smiled as his eyelids drooped. He yawned. "I'm tired."

_No shit, you're just bleeding out, _Arthur thought as he eyed the red liquid pooling on his servant's shirt. "You'll be fine."

"Yep," Merlin said, eyes glazed. "I'll be fine, you'll be fine, and everything will be okay." He looked around briefly. "Hey, where's everyone else?"

Arthur gulped. He didn't care where the others were. He just wanted this moment alone, just him and his….._little brother_. (Yes, he dared to think that!) "Don't know," he responded.

Merlin frowned. "That sucks, man."

"Merlin…." Arthur tried, but faltered.

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"You're going to be okay," he whispered. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"We've accomplished that."

"I don't care. Merlin, don't…_die_. Please."

The warlock laughed, making blood bubble at the corner of his mouth. "You know I don't follow orders!" He pushed Arthur weakly. "Prat!"

"Merlin…."

"I'm not going to die, Arthur."

Prince blinked away tears. "Merlin, don't. Merlin, before you….go, I want you to know that….you're not just a servant. You're the knights' best friend, Gwen's best friend, and probably a hell load of other people's best friend. Most of all, I-I hope I'm _your _best friend, 'cause your mine. I-I'll miss you." A tear _actually _leaked out.

Merlin chuckled. "Seriously, I'm not going to die."

Arthur nodded and let more tears slip. "Sure. You're going to be fine, you're coming back to Camelot with us and becoming court sorcerer. I'll free magic once I'm king. And – and…." Arthur was running out of things to say.

Merlin rolled his eyes without the emotion behind it. "Arthur, I'm _not _going to…." The warlock's eyes widened and he took a rattling breath. Pain flashed on his face. Suddenly, his eyes slipped closed and he stopped breathing.

"Merlin, Merlin, no!" The prince shook the servant. "Merlin!"

The warlock didn't respond. (Well, duh.)

"Please…you're my best friend…my little b-brother….please."

No answer.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell him?" Leon whispered to Kilgharrah as they watched Arthur cry over Merlin. The dragon smirked.

"Nope. I knew Arthur really cared about Merlin! This just proves all my theories…"

Percival stepped out of the way as Aithusa and Morgana came wrestling past them. "Aithusa knows, right?" asked the largest knight.

Kilgharrah nodded. "Yeah…she's just PMS-ing right now, so she's a little emotional."

Gwaine cocked his head to the side. "Merlin will live, right? 'Cause that's a lot of blood." He eyed Merlin's bloody chest.

"Hmmm…" Kilgharrah turned his attention away from the cat-fight. "What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Merlin's fine." He suddenly yelled. "Go for the neck, Aithusa! The neck!"

Gwaine sighed and turned his eyes to the cat-fight. It was quite good, actually.

"Yeah, go baby! Kick her ass!" Elyan cheered. Aithusa winked at him before pulling Morgana's hair.

* * *

"Merlin…come back," Arthur whispered for thousandth time. He forgot all about his title, his honor, and even the fact that the knights were probably watching, and he _held _Merlin. As in _in his arms_. (In a completely brotherly way.)

"Please," he tried again. "C'mon, idiot, just come back!"

He started sobbing again, bowing his head and letting them fall.

"Sentimental prat."

Arthur laughed as more tears fell. "You're dead, Merlin. You can't insult me anymore."

"Don't pretend you don't love it."

The prince shook his head. "You're impossible, Merlin." He frowned. "Merlin…you're d-dead."

"No I'm not."

Arthur gulped. "You are. I'm sorry, it's my fault. And I never told you…."

"Yes?"

"I never told you…"

"Yes?"

"I never told you…." Arthur looked down. "You're not dead!"

Merlin laughed. "Well, duh."

Disgruntled, but relieved, the prince did something he'd really never done before; he hugged Merlin. Then pushed him away and slapped him.

"IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"I'm not."

"HOW?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood, swaying slightly. "Puh-lease! Bitch, I'm Emrys!" He seemed to flip his hair back. "And if you'll excuse me, I have a fight to break up."

Arthur watched as Merlin strode bravely up to the dragon and sorceress fighting.

The prince stared after him, but smiled. Merlin wasn't dead.

His _little brother _wasn't dead.

* * *

_Three weeks later:_

"So, you're alive because you're immortal?"

"Yep."

"How come everyone knew and I didn't?"

"Well, they said Kilgharrah told them, but you were too busy _worrying _about me to pay attention."

"Was not."

"Just admit it. Besides, Kilgharrah told me what you said."

"Said about what?"

"That I was your 'little brother'."

Arthur stopped, smirking, and grabbed his manservant by the collar of his shirt. He soon had him in a head lock.

"What was that?" the prince mused and tightened his grip.

" 'Gharrah – 'Gharrah told me that – you prat!" Merlin tried to get out as Arthur started messing up his hair. Their laughter rang throughout the corridor.

"Won't you two ever grow up?" Arthur released Merlin as Kilgharrah walked up to them. "Besides, you're doing it all wrong – you've got to grab him like this-" The thousand year old dragon then proceeded to show the prince (and regent-king!/nearly king because Uther was practically on his death-bed) how to give a proper noogie.

Meanwhile, the knights and Aithusa were just hanging on the training fields.

"Okay, then I was like 'cool, a free muffin basket.' I didn't care that it was from Morgana – hey, I always thought she had a thing for me – but when I tried one of them, it was horrible. It was like my life flashed before my eyes, and then they came _to life_. They grew these funny little eyes and legs, started crawling towards me. Luckily, I had my sword-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Percival interrupted Gwaine's story. "You're telling us that Morgana sent you a basket with evil muffins?"

"Yep," Camelot's least sober chirped. "Scariest moment of my life was when I bit into one."

There was a mutual eye roll at the thought of Morgana sending Gwaine evil muffins. Speaking of Morgana….

"Hey, why did Merlin let Morgana go free?" Aithusa asked suddenly.

"No clue, but it was really poor planning on Mer's part," Gwaine answered. "I mean, she could attack Camelot any day now."

There was a mutual face-palm.

"Merlin," Elyan said. "What an idiot."

Leon shrugged. "Our idiot."

There was a mutual sigh.

Once again, things were boring – I mean, peaceful! – in Camelot.

For now….

* * *

**A/N: Hellos. *bangs head into keyboard* What up?**

**Okay, well I said there would only be like ten chapters, but now there's going to be like eleven or twelve. hashtag deal with it.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up...I was writing an original story. (Anyone interested in a story involving human-phoenixes, these things called ice-demons, human-dragons, mermaids, magic-users, vampires, werewolves, revolutions, revolts, characters with odd names, a lot of unanswered questions, a prophecy, a lot of teenage kids, mead, breaking traditional views on status and gender, betrayal, love, friendship, family not ending in blood, medieval kingdoms, war, illegal drugs, and a bunch of other stuff?)**

**Oh, and thank you to all the reviewers! ^.^ You make my day. Hopefully, many cookies will come your way.**

**(And I doubt you really care about this, but... I got my kitty, Merlin. Now, if you visit my house, all you will hear is "Merlin, you idiot! How'd you get your claws stuck ****_again_****?" or "Merlin, you little shit!" with my mom laughing in the background.**

**Weeeeeeeeell, I hope the magics are forever in your favor.**


	11. Chapter 11

"…Then after I cut up about a dozen muffins with my sword, they regenerated and made _more _muffins! At that point, I had no idea what I was supposed to do, so I just…." Gwaine trailed off when he realized no one was listening. It was late at night, after a long day of doing whatever knights do, and everyone just seemed content to stare up at the sky, as if they were doing some deep soul searching.

Arthur, Merlin, Kilgharrah, and Aithusa weren't there at the moment seeing how Gauis _and_ Gwen had suddenly returned from both their journeys (Gauis apparently had been visiting an old friend while Gwen had been doing something that she would not name. Arthur decided not to question her) and they had to explain everything about Camelot's newest residents.

Percy sighed. "I'm bored." No one answered, so he tried a different tactic. "I feel the need to suddenly break into song and dance."

At that, everyone's heads snapped up. "What?"

The largest knight shrugged. "Hey, it got your attention."

They glared at Percival, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. They sighed, bored, and stared back at the sky.

"I wish something interesting would happen," Leon said, stating what everyone was thinking. "There's no need to be jealous of Killy anymore 'cause he's actually pretty cool, Morgana's off in hell-knows-where, we can't kill any sorcerers because of Merlin, and no magical creatures have attacked. What's our purpose now?"

Gwaine stood up dramatically. "You're right. We have no purpose."

He hugged the nearest person, which just happened to be a very surprised Elyan and walked over and hopped on the bench that was three feet above the ground. "Gentlemen," he said with much gusto. "The world does not need me anymore!" He turned, so his back was facing them.

"It's been an honor," and with that, Gwaine fell backwards off the bench, in which ended up falling on his ass.

"What did that accomplish?" Elyan asked.

Camelot's least sober stood up and sat back down next to them all. "I thought you would find it humorous that I pretended to kill myself off because I have no purpose," he stated causally.

"Don't even joke about that stuff," Leon warned with a glare. Gwaine nodded and a feeling of melancholy was suddenly in the air.

"You all look like someone killed your puppy," a jovial voice called. They all turned.

"Hey Killy."

The dragon sat down with them and looked at the dying fire that they surround. He leant forward and did something that surprised all the knights.

He burped.

And as he burped, flames came out of his mouth, making their little campfire grow to the size of a large horse. The mortals (a.k.a. everyone that was not Kilgharrah) took a step back.

"Damn, man," Gwaine said, whistling low. The dragon shrugged and joined their little huddle and punched the rogue knight on the shoulder.

"Language Gwaine!"

Gwaine laughed and ruffled his hair like he did with Merlin, making the thousand year old creature pout like a disgruntled child. He punched him in the arm again.

"So, where's 'Thusie?" Elyan the pedo asked, eager to see his girlfriend.

Kilgharrah groaned. "She's with your sister. Both of them decided that it was nice to have a friend that _wasn't _a guy and now they're probably talking about their feelings and braiding each other's hair and doing other girly shit."

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Aithusa and Gwen stood in the center of a large ring of fire, maces ready to beat the shit out of each other. To make it more of a challenge, they had to float about three feet in the air (which is actually really hard to do), complements of Merlin, who was cheering on the sidelines.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"And Merlin _joined _them," the dragon said with distasted.

"Always knew he was a girl at heart." Percival shook his head.

"So you wanted some guy time, then?" Leon asked, giving the poor dragon a sympathetic look. Kilgharrah nodded just as Arthur walked up.

"Hey," said the regent-king. "Where've you guys been?"

"Here."

The blonde nodded. "True, true…" His eyes snapped up. "What are we doing?"

"Standing, talking, ignoring our boredom, having male bonding time, mentally insulting each other…" Elyan started helpfully.

Arthur nodded and said with a bit of excitment, furiousness, and slight (just slight) insaneness, said, "That's it! Ignoring our boredom! We need something to do!"

"Like what?" asked Gwaine.

All put on a thinking face, until Kilgharrah (probably the smartest there) snapped his fingers. "I know! We could try and turn me back into a dragon!"

"Why would we do that?" Gwaine's voice sounded a bit hurt.

The dragon or human-dragon raised his eyebrows. "Well, obviously, I can't be a human forever."

"You want to leave?"

Again, Kilgharrah shrugged. "I'll be out of your hair and you can have your Merlin back and continue with your epic bromance, or whatever you have." He then gave them a piercing look. "And when I'm gone, you _better _apologize about the lamia thing and tell him he's not just a servant."

The knights blushed. "Well," started Leon. "We apologize a few days ago…."

"And when I thought he was dying, I kinda told him what he meant to us…" Arthur added.

"And he is hanging out with us more, you are too…" Percy said, gulping.

"And…." Elyan said, not being able to think of anything.

"Really? Alright!" the dragon cheered. He then noticed their faces. "What?"

Gwaine stepped forward. "Killy, do you really want to go?"

Kilgharrah thought. "Well, I do like Camelot…." The knight's hopes were raised a bit. "But I do miss being a dragon. Why? And why do you guys look so upset?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Nothing, we'll just miss ya, old friend."

Kilgharrah laughed. "Old friend? A few weeks ago you hated me for 'stealing' Merlin."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Arthur sighed. "Kilgharrah, you've become our friend. We'll be sad to see you go."

The dragon cocked his head to the side. "You're serious?"

They nodded and something surprising happened. Kilgharrah started to _tear up._

"Wow," he said, wiping his eyes as the rest of the group pretended not to see. "In thousands of years, I've only had my Dragonlords to call friend." He gulped. "Thank you."

And if that wasn't surprising enough, Gwaine pulled Kilgharrah into a hug, which was followed rather awkwardly by Elyan, then Leon and Arthur who were pushed in and followed by Percival.

It was actually rather sweet, grown men just standing outside the castle late at night, hugging in a large mass. It was also the perfect opportunity to pick on them.

"Aw, how cute!" Aithusa squealed and joined the hug as she and a sweat and dirt covered Gwen walked up. Gwen squealed too, making the men blush and try to pull away but she came running over and joined them also.

Now, only one person was missing.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur called. "I _know _you're behind that corner! Get over here right now!"

Merlin stepped out, smiled and joined the getting-awkward group hug.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know: what f*ckery is this?** ***shrugs* Sorry this was late guys, I keep getting writer's block...**

**Speaking of which, can I ask you guys a favor? Can you all virtually slap me? Like a slap of inspiration! Yeah, so can you all just write a review that just says "*slap*" You don't even have to say anything else. Just *slap* (I tried to give myself a slap of inspiration, but it hurt! And my mom gave me the "do you need to be in a mental hospital" look...)**

**Alrightly, then, I wanna now say thank you to all those who reviewed! I hope You all get to meet Bradley James (like some of you did...) and I hope you all get new kittens. And I hope you get other good things. Yeah. Hope the magics are in your favor.**

**(P.S. Would any of you read Gwaine's fight against the muffins? I'm thinking about making a one-shot about that.)**


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after that very awkward group hug (Gwaine brought it up whenever they were all together and Arthur blatantly ignored its existence), Merlin was walking down the hallway. That, in itself, was not uncommon, of course. But what was uncommon was that the young warlock heard ugly sobbing. He thought nothing of it, until found himself face-to-face with a red-eyed Kilgharrah.

"Merlin!" the dragon said, a bit frazzled from crying. "What – what are you doing here?"

The warlock blinked at him a couple times. "Are you crying, 'Gharrah?"

The dragon glared at the ground and didn't answer. Merlin gave him a wary look before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down so they could sit on the floor.

" 'Gharrah? Are you okay?"

Kilgharrah sighed and didn't meet Merlin's eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just…" he shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Kilgharrah, don't make me go DragonLord and force you to tell me."

The dragon glared. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," said Merlin with a challenging eyebrow.

Kilgharrah huffed and looked at the ground. "It's just…I don't want to be human anymore."

"Ah," said Merlin nodding understandingly. "We've reaching that point in our friendship. You've became my friend, found me too annoying to handle, and now you want to turn into a large reptilian creature so you can kill me."

The dragon nudged him with his shoulder, hoping he was joking. "Yeah, no. As much fun as it sounds to roast an idiot like you alive, I just want to go back to being a dragon."

Merlin's joking smile faded a bit. "Why?"

Kilgharrah sighed. "I don't know…being a human is just too awkward. No wings, no scales, no sharp teeth! It's too weird…"

Merlin nodded. "I guess it would be."

A semi-comfortable, semi-awkward silence fell between the two and Kilgharrah was soon looking less red-eyed as the tear stains on his face faded.

"We'll find a way to fix this, "Gharrah, I promise," Merlin muttered quietly, his voice sincere.

Kilgharrah nodded with a grateful smile and stood up as the warlock did.

"C'mon, 'Gharrah, let's go throw ourselves off the roof again. That always cheers you up."

Kilgharrah smiled brightly at the idea and raced Merlin down the hallway.

"I do enjoy spending time with you, Merlin," the dragon said quietly. "You're the last of my kin – besides Aithusa – and, really, I think we're friends now."

The warlock smiled. "It's nice to know that you're my friend. Before, I just thought you got bored and made up this whole destiny thing. Now I know you were telling the truth."

Kilgharrah stopped at this and smiled sheepishly. "About that…."

Merlin's eyes widened. "No! You did not just make up this destiny thing!"

The dragon scratched the back of his head in apologetic way. "Well, maybe just a bit….you see, I _may _have made up that stuff about that little druid kid killing Arthur….and the stuff about Morgana turning evil…."

"You bastard," the warlock said, shoving him. Kilgharrah shrugged.

"I mean, I _was_ right, anyways. Morgana _did_ turn evil…and that druid kid – Mordred? – he just has that look about him, like you know, the 'I'm-gonna-kill-people-when-I-get-older-look. Just go with it."

The warlock face-palmed. "You f*cking dragon!"

Kilgharrah smiled. "Yeah…."

Merlin shoved him again. "I hate you."

"Sure, Merlin, sure."

With that, they started laughing and continued down the hallway.

"I wasn't that drunk last night!" Gwaine protested. Percival gave him look.

"You gave a midget a sock," the large knight somehow said with a straight face.

"So?" asked the usually drunk knight.

"And I think then you yelled something along the lines of, 'You're a free elf, Dobby!'" said Leon, coming up from behind. "By the way, who's Dobby?"

Gwaine shrugged. "It's most likely a creature my psyche has devised. It probably was the result of an unpleasant memory from my childhood, in which I created this "Dobby" so I wouldn't have to face the fact that my father was never there. "

With that, Camelot's least sober skipped happily down the hallway.

"How does he make something like that sound so sophisticated?" Leon asked in disbelieve.

"It's because it's Gwaine. No others words to describe him. He's just Gwaine."

The two knights shook their heads and followed their usually intoxicated friend.

"Hey, there's Merlin and Killy." Percy pointed off into the distance, watching as the Dragonlord and Dragon walked across the courtyard.

"They have a look of mischief on their faces," Leon noted. Both broke into evil grins as they ran up to catch them.

"….And then the muffins chased me down hall – nobody noticed! – and just as they were about to smother me, I had the brilliant idea of – hey!" Gwaine realized his friends hadn't even caught up with him, let alone paying attention to his _thrilling _tale of chivalry and valiance. He turned and saw them walking in the opposite direction. "Hey, wait for me!"

"Is being a human so bad, 'Gharrah?" Merlin asked in a low voice, as not to alert Leon and Percival who were tagging along (with Gwaine tagging along after them). After he'd gotten over his original indignation of the whole destiny thing, Merlin went back to focusing on the dragon's dilemma.

"It's fine being a human sometimes, I guess…" Kilgharrah said, eyes wandering. "I just wish I could fly again and, as crazy as it sounds, to be an endangered spices again."

"What?"

"I know it's weird, but being the last – or nearly last now – dragon made me unique, I guess. Humans overpopulate this earth, so there's really no room for individuality."

Merlin tried not to let that comment get to him. F*cking dragon, making humans look bad because they weren't "special" enough. Honestly, he was getting a bit tired of this ragging on his species. " 'Gharrah, humans are individual. It's just hard to see sometimes."

The dragon sighed. "Yeah, I guess, but it's nothing special being human. It's all like, 'hey, I'm a human,' and the other guy's like, 'no way, me too!' Seriously, don't you get tired out talking to someone of your own species?"

" 'Gharrah, listen, we'll find a way for you to be a dragon again, okay?" Merlin stopped and placed his hands on the dragon's shoulders, giving him a tight smile, trying to push down his annoyance at the dragon's insults of humans.

Kilgharrah nodded, oblivious to Merlin's resentment towards his words. "Thank you."

In the background, the three knights had heard that conversation (seriously, if Merlin and Kilgharrah had wanted it to be private, they should have at least stepped into the shadows of a building).

"He really does want to leave," Gwaine said sadly. Even though he had been president of the "I Hate Killy Club," and had been pissed that the dragon had stolen Merlin, he found that Kilgharrah was actually a pretty cool guy.

Leon nodded. "And we'll help him. If he wants to be a dragon again, then dammit, he'll be a dragon again!"

Percival, on the other hand, kept silent. Was he the only one who heard Kilgharrah put-down the human race?

"How the hell are we going to do that?" Gwaine asked in an afterthought. Everyone looked at him.

The usually drunk-ass knight was right. How the hell_ were _they going to do that?

* * *

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have an excuse! I was visiting my grandparents in Colorado (I live in NJ) for two weeks, and guess what? They have no Wi-Fi!**

**And I know this isn't officially and new update, just a revision of the last chapter, but the new chapter should be out in a day or two! (Give me time, I just got home tonight and school starts the day after tomorrow!)**

**And thanks for all your reviews, follow, and favorites guys! No muffins for you! CREAM PUFFS FOR YOU! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

"So, 'Thusie, what do you feel like doing today?" Elyan asked his girlfriend.

The baby dragon shrugged. "I don't know, let's just sit here and enjoy the sunshine."

Elyan nodded and laid back on the grass when Aithusa did. They reached for each other's hands and turned to look at each other.

"I heard Kilgharrah wants to turn back into a dragon," Elyan mumbled, looking her in the eyes.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Well, I was walking and I overheard him telling Merlin that." Elyan suddenly looked upset. "Now, I'm just wondering….if…"

Aithusa quirked an eyebrow at him. "If?"

"If…you wanted…to…" Elyan seemed to be dragging on the subject.

Aithusa rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to turn back into a dragon?" she supplied.

The knight nodded, not meeting her eye. She shook her head fondly. "Yeah, sorry, I guess you're stuck with me," she said (suspiciously sounding like Merlin….).

He looked up at her. "You mean it?"

The baby dragon snorted. "No, of course not. I want to go back to being a dragon and then I will hook up with Morgana and act like her mute pet while she pretends to be a Dragonlord."

Elyan raised an eyebrow at her. "You're joking, right?"

She nudged him in the shoulder. "Duh."

"How will Killy get turned back into a dragon though?" Elyan asked after a minute.

Aithusa shrugged. "I don't know. Frankly, I think they _will _find a way to turn him back, but at the last minute Kilgharrah will decide that he wants to be a human and then we'll all have a f*cking awesome magical celebration party and there will be a happy ending."

Elyan chuckled. "I love the way you put things."

She rolled her eyes fondly at him. "Good."

* * *

"Ugh, we're finally free of those idiots," Kilgharrah groaned as Merlin rolled his eyes. They ditched Gwaine, Percival, and Leon at the tavern and now were making their way up to the tallest tower. It wasn't that they didn't want their friends partaking in throwing themselves off a building, except they did. It was just a Dragonlord/Dragon bonding time (no matter how girly that sounded) and they kinda wanted it to be private.

Unfortunately, that seemed impossible, seeing as the prince (and regent-king!) of Camelot wanted to tag along.

"You have to help me," Arthur whispered as he hid behind them. A moment later, a very pissed off Gwen walked by, glaring death at everyone and everything. Her whole demeanor changed, however, when she saw Kilgharrah and Merlin. With a wave, she smiled brightly the both of them before continuing on with glaring at everything. When she left, Arthur let loose a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," the regent-king (and prince!) of Camelot sighed. "I pissed off Gwen."

"That much was obvious," Merlin said with a raised eyebrow as Kilgharrah nodded in the background. "What'd you do?"

Arthur's eyes went wide in fear and his inhaled a sharp breath. "That's none of your business!"

Kilgharrah suddenly smirked and stepped forward. "Poor, poor Arthur," said the dragon in a mock-sympathetic voice as he patted the prince on the arm. Merlin's and Arthur's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Poor Arthur," Kilgharrah said again. "You're still a virgin."

To say Arthur was shocked would be an understatement. "WHAT?"

Kilgharrah shook his head again, looking at Arthur in pity. "It's okay. I understand. Gwen wanted to have sex, but you were afraid so you told her no."

"WHAT?" Arthur repeated, red in the face. "I'm – not a – not a-"

Merlin smirked evilly, making him look a bit like Morgana. "Not a what, Arthur?"

The regent-king spluttered. "I bet you've never had anyone either!"

"So he admits it!" Kilgharrah cheered. He and Merlin started laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces. Arthur fumed and turned his back to them.

"Come on, prat!" Merlin puffed out through giggles. "We were just teasing!"

Arthur turned around with a "I will kill right now and dance on your grave with joy while I also spread nasty rumors about you and place several curses on your family" look. "Shut up!"

Kilgharrah shook his head, laughing so hard that no sound was coming out and he was stuck there flapping his arms around like some low IQ-leveled bird.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Arthur yelled. "I hate you two!"

Merlin shook his head. "Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight if we got you laid."

Arthur and Kilgharrah both turned a brighter red (the first from being indignant and the second from lack of oxygen). With a half snarl, the prince (and regent-king!) shoved Merlin in the shoulder. Hard.

"There was no need to get physical!" Merlin yelped as he landed on the floor. Kilgharrah was still too busy laughing to help him up.

Arthur, his glare softening a bit – just a bit! He was still angry! – reached out and pulled his manservant up. Merlin took it and stood. Both then looked at Kilgharrah and waited for him to sober up.

"Okay, okay, I'm good!" said a breathless dragon a few minutes later. He took a look at their faces and burst out laughing again. Arthur's face grew a bit red again. Kilgharrah coughed and straightened. "Okay, _now_ I'm good."

Arthur twacked the dragon in the forehead, who, in turn, squawked then scowled. Merlin rolled his eyes at the both of them. "Children, do you need to be separated?" he asked.

Arthur glared in annoyance. "We're not children! Both of us are older than you!"

Merlin simply just rolled his eyes again.

Kilgharrah huffed and decided to sit on the ground. With a look of "well, are you going to stand there or join me?" the other two sat down.

"It's time like this I really enjoy being human," the dragon sighed out quietly. Arthur looked at him in slight surprise.

"You still want to become a dragon again?"

"Ugh, yeah he does," Merlin cut in before Kilgharrah could answer. "You should hear him bitch away about how much humans piss."

Arthur snorted as Kilgharrah glared. "I do _not _bitch, bitch!"

"You so do. And I'm not a bitch."

"I so do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"SHUT UP!" Arthur yelled. "You're giving me a headache!"

Merlin pouted. "How come he's allowed to have the last word?"

"Because I'm special!" Kilgharrah said with a triumphant grin. Arthur smacked his forehead and Merlin noticed him getting annoyed (which usually was followed by a royal tantrum, not that Merlin ever called them that out loud).

"Alright, alright, I think we've behaved like children for far too long today," Merlin said. "Let's do something productive."

"Like what?" Kilgharrah asked.

"Well, Merlin could do some of his chores. I mean, he hasn't done _any _of them since we all got back to Camelot a few weeks ago," Arthur stated with raised eyebrow directed at his servant.

"How 'bout no," Merlin said, nodding. "How 'bout we go look up things that will change 'Gharrah back into a dragon!"

"I'm good for that," Kilgharrah said. "Let's go!"

Merlin and the dragon hopped up and looked down at Arthur. He rolled his eyes. "Am I out-voted?"

"Yep!" they answered in unison as they began skipping down the hallway.

"Idiots," the prince muttered as he got up.

* * *

_Three very exhausting hours of searching through books later:_

"I. Hate. Reading," Kilgharrah said as his face fell into the book he had been reading. Merlin moaned on the floor, his face in a similar position, except with his arms.

Arthur shut his book with vigor and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall with a bang. "This is stupid! Nothing we need to know is in any of these!"

They had been in the castle library for quite a few hours. It was getting dark, and they'd soon have to read by candlelight.

"I'm not sure if turning back into a dragon is worth this," the dragon mumbled from his book. Merlin moaned again.

"Let's quit for the night," Arthur suggested. "We'll try again tomorrow."

Yet again, Merlin moaned on the floor. Kilgharrah lifted his head and looked up. "That's a good idea." He stood, groaning as blood rushed through his numb legs. He walked over to Merlin and kicked him.

"Just leave me here to die," the warlock moan as he rolled on his back. Arthur walked over and stood over him.

"C'mon you big idiot," the prince (and regent-king!) said (definitely not in the least _fondly_) as he crouched down a tried pulling him up. He succeeded in lifting the warlock's arms.

"Don't wanna move," Merlin grumbled, his eyes still closed. Kilgharrah and Arthur looked at each other, having the same idea.

"Mmm, put me down," a very tired Merlin said half-heartedly as Kilgharrah carried his legs and Arthur his top. He could tell they were moving slowly, as if they didn't want to drop him. He really couldn't care less at the moment.

Drowsily, Merlin realized he must have dozed off a bit, because he certainly would've remembered Gwaine being there.

"YOU KILLED HIM?!" the usually drunk knight's voice called in horror. Merlin shifted his head against Arthur's chest. (Arthur was holding him under the arms, so his head lolled against the prince's chest. His legs were held under the knees by 'Gharrah.)

"No, Gwaine. As much as we may want to sometimes, we didn't," Arthur's sarcastic voice said. "Now if you excuse us, we'll be taking him home."

Merlin knew he probably should've tried to stay awake again, he really should've, but he couldn't help himself. He fell asleep.

It was a pity, though, because he missed something incredible when doing so.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's nearly 2 am where I am and I think my dad is standing right outside my door! Help!**

**So, the end is coming soon. Maybe the next chapter, maybe the one after that! IDK... But there's still ****_Sir Gwaine versus the Muffins _****coming soon and I'm going to do another companion fic to this call ****_Behind the Scenes _****which is a "behind the scenes" story of this one. Interviews with the characters, commentary with Merlin and Kilgharrah, and bloopers! (Sorry, my mind has weird ideas).**

**Again, I'd like to thank you guys for all the reviews. Seriously, we broke 170. On chapter 12. You guys are great, I love you. Free air-guitars to all.**

**(P.S. Anyone wanna be my date for fandom prom on Instagram? I really need one! My user is ishipmerthurandjohnlock)**


End file.
